Love United Series: Book 1: An Affair To Remember
by ExistInspire
Summary: Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.
1. Any Day Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Characters:** You will see periods with all sorts of WWE superstars, as well as the romantic interest for Trish is also a WWE star.

**Genre:** Romance

**Distribution:** This is for a Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

* * *

"I'm sorry we have done everything we can for her right now. What she needs more then anything at this moment is time." 

"How long will she be in this coma Doctor? I mean we need to get healthy so she can get back to doing what she loves."

"Coma patients sometimes never come out of it. Even if she does come out of though sir, we can never know for sure if she will remember anything."

"You mean to tell me that she won't remember anything about herself? She won't remember being a wrestler and doing what she loves?"

"No, but as I just said, we can never be too sure what will happen with Ms. Stratus. She has strong vitals, could wake up as soon as tomorrow, or weeks and months from now. We just have to make sure she has the best care as possible."

He touched the gentleman on the hand before heading off to check in with his other patients. As Shane stood there, he couldn't imagine what had happened to her that night on the road. She wasn't a known drinker, and the doctor had said there was three times the legal limit in her system. There had to be something going on here.

He looked through the glass as she slept, wondering how he was going to explain all of this to his father. Sure Vince would completely understand, and wouldn't be angry, but Trish had been one of his best girls, almost like a daughter, this was going to hit him harder then ever.

"How is she?" a male voice from behind Shane asked, touching the glass.

When Shane turned around and saw Shawn standing there, he sighed. Before he even got to his father he had to explain it to another superstar that cared a lot about her. It seemed that soon the hospital would be filled with people worried about her and if she would ever come around. Trish had a lot of people that loved her. He was never going to be able to get the right words out.

"She was in a head on collision with someone else tonight out on Route 54. She was driving to the next show, and someone hit her head on, it's a lucky thing they didn't take out her entire life."

'So she can come around from this?" Shawn asked, as he viewed Trish through the glass. He noticed how small and childlike she looked as she slept there.

"Shawn, I was just informed that the crash made her brain dead. She may never come out of it. I am holding out hope for it though. The doctor says its pretty much 50/50 if she comes out of this coma or not."

Shawn stood there in utter silence, wondering what would become of the legions of people around the world that watched their show just for this young woman. She was loved everywhere she went including the locker room. This was going to be one of the hardest hit's the WWE had ever taken.

"Well what can I do?"

"Just make sure everyone knows and that tonight and until she comes out of everyone is praying for her alright? I believe she is going to need all the prayers in the world to come out of this unscathed."

* * *


	2. Colorful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for a Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** The response to this story has pretty much blown me away. I always get a good turn out with all of my stories but this is the first dramatic romance I have done in a long time, and well thank you all for taking the time to read and review that first chapter. it's a story that my husband and I came up with to describe our relationship with how it started and all, and well put in the wrestling world, its nice to see it works there too!

* * *

He walked the seemingly long hall to his fathers office, prepared to give him the latest on Trish's condition. There hadn't been any change and the doctors were fearful that she wouldn't come out of the coma now, or ever. 

There had been talk of pulling the plug and just letting her rest peaceful for the rest of her life. Shane had told him he would think about it, and converse with her family as well as with his father before making any decisions.

It had been Trish's wish in writing and in speech that should anything happen to her in the course of her stay in the WWE and something had to be done to let her go, that it not be something her family dealt with, because of the traumatic stature of it, but to let the company she adored make the final impression on her life.

The time had now come where Shane had to make the biggest decision of his life in pulling her off the one thing that was keeping her breathing. The life support. It was something he thought he would never deal with, but now that it was right in front of him, he knew he couldn't take this last decision lightly. He had to have some kind of help. Which is where Vincent McMahon came in.

Not bothering to knock on his door, knowing full well that this was more important in his fathers mind then anything, he opted to just walk in. It was a safe bet that Jim Ross would also like to know what was going on with his prized women's champion.

"Dad, do you have a minute? It's about Trish."

Jim turned to face Shane, his face as ashen as Shane's heart felt. Eric was also there, and as much as they hated each other on a daily basis, Trish was the main concern at that very moment.

"Of course son, what did the doctors have to say?"

"The want us to seriously think about pulling the plug on her. I have been the entire way over here, but I don't think I can do it."

Vince seemed to think about this as well, motioning to the men that they would continue their meeting on the new women's title hunt later. As they stood to leave, they both made a habit of touching Shane's shoulder lightly.

"Did they tell you anything else son? Anything we can use for hope?"

"She has amazingly good vitals and they think that if she was to come around, she would do it unscathed, but Dad, they don't foresee her coming out of it, and I have to be honest, my faith in it is dying as well."

"Well then you know what you have to do don't you son?"

"I can't Dad. I know she wanted us to deal with it, but I cannot honestly let someone I care about this much go. I cannot be the one that kills her when I know she can beat this if she just tries."

"Maybe she is."

"Or maybe she thinks no one cares."

"Shane, I know this is hard, believe me I wouldn't want to be in your place right now. But the doctors know what they are doing, and if they say its time to pull the plug then I think maybe you need to more then consider it. I think it might be the best thing for her. I don't think her life plan was to become someone's problem."

"So you think I should let the doctors end their treatment?"

"If they say that it's the right time, then yes son I do."

As Shane said his goodbyes, he didn't have a clue what to do. He could let the doctors do their thing and pull the plug on her, but what happens if she was really alive and she would come out of it? He didn't want to end her life on a what if.

* * *

_**Back at the Hospital**_

"You look so peaceful sleeping there. It's almost a shame that you need to wake up for your match in a few hours."

She heard the voice, but it seemed muffled, like it was coming from somewhere other then right beside her. She lifted her eyes and she saw him, sitting there in a glow of white light with a smile that made her want to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, realizing she had the slightest hint of a very dry throat.

"I have come to give you a gift."

"What kind of gift? Why you need to give me a gift?"

"I have come to you to give you the gift of life. To give you something to fight for."

Her head was filled with questions wondering what he meant when he said something to fight for. The last thing she remembered was driving to the next show. Didn't she make it?"

"Why would I need that? I am alive already."

"No Trish you aren't. Something happened and I am here to save you from it. Will you take my hand and let me guide you?"

Placing her hand into his, not knowing anything that had happened or would happen but not feeling scared anymore, she walked with him, into the most colourful picture she had ever seen.


	3. Nobody's Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for a Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Again, looking at the amount of interest for this story shocks me, so again, thank you all for taking the time on your weekend to read it. I am glad you like it.

* * *

They had been walking along the shore, watching the birds flying above them, the clouds slow moving as they got closer to the sun but no words had yet to be spoken. She had numerous questions she wanted to ask, like why did he call her Trish? Who was he, and what exactly had happened to her and why couldn't she remember it. 

"You don't know me? He asked, reading her mind and all of the questions running through it at that moment.

"I don't even know myself. You said you wanted to take me and show me life, but what life exactly? How do you fit in?"

"I am, or I was someone you worked with." he replied before their nice walk on the beach took a new turn and they were now standing inside an arena as people were wrestling. "This is your life Trish."

"How do you know my name like that?"

"I told you, I knew you, we were close. Well you were close to everyone, but we had a bond that no one could touch."

She thought about it, feeling her mind tense at the idea that she might never remember what was going on with her. She didn't remember this person and it was like he was a stranger. The only thing that felt normal was the fact that she felt comfortable and not afraid. Like her body knew something her mind could not comprehend.

"Can you tell me about myself?" she asked, almost afraid what she was about to find out.

"Your name is Patricia Stratigias, but you mostly go by Trish Stratus these days. You have sisters and parents who love you. You were born and raised in Toronto Ontario Canada. You are the Women's Champion or were at the time of your accident in the WWE and you loved your life. You had no reason to die."

"Is that what you are doing here? Showing me my life because I am as good as dead?"

"You're very much alive. I am very much alive, we can just do more in this realm then we could in the human one."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a family that was worried about her no doubt, spending every day by her side, and instead of waking up and going on with her life, she was in this limbo with him, whom she still had no idea about."

"Tell me who you are, and what our relationship was. Did we date, did we do more then date, did we ever sleep together? I need to know everything."

"Everything will be explained in due time. Why don't I show you all of the things your missing right now?"

"Fine but please if you can't tell me anything else, just tell me who you are."

"Trish, my name is Shawn. Shawn Michaels."

* * *

_**Present Time**_

"Mr. McMahon, I didn't expect to see you this soon. What can I do for you today sir?" the doctor asked as Shane was allowed access to the break room by one of the orderlies.

"I need some questions answered before I even think about taking her off the life support. I was wondering that since you were on a break that you could do it for me."

"I will answer anything I can related to my patients condition that will put your mind at ease, but anything not regarding this I cannot answer. Patient Privileges you understand?"

"Of course."

"Well then what can I tell you sir?"

Shane thought about what he was about to ask and wondered if this might be better asked by someone in a uniform. He didn't want to go digging but since he knew something was off, he needed to know all of it before he made his decision.

"You said that she had four times the legal limit in her system when she was airlifted in here that night right?"

"Yes, it was a wonder she hadn't just died from that alone. I know you have made me aware that she wasn't a drinker and even socially wouldn't partake. I also know from your proof that she had left the arena and was on the way to her next show, giving her no time to really stop and get that wasted."

"Then if you know that then how do we explain what has happened here then?" Shane asked, scared to find out what the answer would be.

"I think that someone drugged her Shane, and they wanted it to seem like she was drunk, some drugs can do that you see. They can make tests fail in the wrong ways."

"So you're telling me that someone set out to kill her that night in that car?"

"I cannot say anything for sure until I run some tests which I had planned for later today. The only thing I can tell you is I think something is really wrong with what is going on with her. She should be out of the coma by now. The fact that she's not, leads me to believe someone didn't want her out of it."

Shane stood in shock, not believing what he was hearing from the doctor in charge of caring for Trish. He had thought something was off with the test results showing alcohol in a system that didn't drink, but now that the doctor was wary he couldn't help but be too.

"Who would want something so cruel?"

"That Shane, is something I have been asking myself since she became my patient. I hope you can do better with the answer."

* * *


	4. Ephiphany

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for a Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Thank you for the support on the last chapter, and all the chapters for that matter, I can't keep saying it enough. You keep me writing. To Princess Muse, my little Katy girl, I had no idea when I came up with this concept that I would add two stories into one, now that you've pointed it out, I am kind of glad I did. It makes it that much better. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

* * *

_**Shawn's House**_

"I am sorry to bother you at home man, I know you don't get many days like this where you can relax. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."

Shawn when he opened the door had not been expecting to see Shane standing on the other side, looking like a wounded bird. Knowing consciously the reason he was there, Shawn let him pass through the door and into the spacious living area.

"You're going to do what they want you too aren't you? You are going to pull her."

"No, at least not until I get some damn good answers. Someone wanted this to happen to her Shawn, and that's a little of the reason I am here. You were close to her before all the shit went down right?"

"As close as she would let me be anyway. She was friendly to everyone Shane, you know that. She didn't get close to many though."

Shane thought about what he said and wondered if maybe this was Shawn's way of telling him what he needed to know.

"Was she close to you at all?"

"Yes Shane, she was. We talked more then she did with a lot of the women. Mostly about life, relationships, the business and how tough it was to keep sane."

"Good, then maybe you can help me get some answers."

"What do you mean, answers about what? What the hell is going on here Shane?"

"Someone wanted her dead man, or at least taken out for a little while. The doctor pretty much said as much. What I need from you is information. I need to know if there was someone in her life as of late that would want this to happen."

"She had some sort of stalking incident with an ex of hers from Toronto awhile back. I think that got resolved though. As far as I know he went to jail for it."

Shane was taken aback that he hadn't been notified that anything like that had been happening on his watch. If what Shawn said was right and the guy was in jail, was it possible that he did something from the inside to hurt her? Or worse, could it be one of their own?

"What exactly did the doctor tell you Shane?"

"He told me that she had a lot of liquor in her, about 3 times the legal limit, I believe. He also said that if she wasn't a drinker, that there is a drug that isn't well known that can cause the same effects as that of being severely drunk."

"Wouldn't that much alcohol kill someone? Or take them out pretty badly?"

"It did that didn't it? I seriously don't think she can come out of this, and if she can't, then I want to do what I can to make sure that this never happens to anyone ever again. She deserves that much."

Shawn felt his heart sink at Shane's words about Trish's future. He had been a Christian for a long time now, trusting this sort of thing to a higher power, but even he had his doubts. Doubts he didn't want to be having. There was just something in him that refused to let her go.

"Well tell me what to do. If someone wanted Trish out that bad, lets find the son of a bitch."

* * *

She looked around the outside of the house, the long and deep lawn in front of her. She was completely taken aback that she could have lived here. It was like a little girls dream house. The more she looked around, the more she hoped to see a Barbie walking across the lawn. 

"I really lived here? How could that be?"

"Yes, you bought this place a few years ago, and you have thrown a lot of WWE functions here, for the rest of us to relax. I thought this might be the first place to take you to jog your memory. Is there anything that comes out and speaks to you here?"

"No." she said matter of fact, letting the feeling that she might never regain her memory haunt her thoughts. She didn't want to think it, but if she was dreaming this now, and didn't remember, then what would the chances be that she would when she awoke.

"It's scary isn't it?" Shawn asked, pulling her into his body and just holding her, watching the clouds as they raced along above them.

"Like you wouldn't believe. You said that things would be explained in due time. Isn't it time to tell me what happened to me?"

When she looked up at him, he saw the piercing but scared look in her blue eyes. How could he ever begin to explain to this creature what her fate had been that night on the road? There was just no easy way.

"Someone wanted you dead, and they almost succeeded. Someone saw your car wrapped around a pole and got you into the nearest hospital. Which explains why you can't remember anything and probably won't for a long while."

"Is this all a dream Shawn, will I ever wake up?"

"You aren't asleep Trish, you are in a coma. You have brain function, your body responds on its own, but not well enough to survive if taken off the support of the hospital."

"Prove it."

Shawn looked down at her as he saw the tears fall down her puffy pink cheeks. He mentally tried to find a way to prove to her that what he was telling her was real, and that she wasn't asleep and that soon, if she allowed it, she would come back to them all.

"What?"

"I told you, I want you to prove to me that this isn't just a really bad nightmare, or a pretty dream. Shawn, please make me believe this is real. Give me something to fight for."

As he watched the pleading look in her eyes grow deeper and more concerned, making her eyes turn grey, he knew what he had to do. With a slow deep breath, he raised her head to look deep into her eyes and to have her look deep into his. When he succeeded in what he wanted, he bent his head down and let his lips gently touch hers. The minute their lips connected, Trish thought she felt something happen within her body. As she pulled away from the kiss she looked at Shawn and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm alive."

* * *

_**Trish's Hospital Room - Same Time**_

"This is peculiar. I don't think I have ever seen anything like this."

The nurse turned to where the Doctors voice came from the victims bedside, a look of concern on her face.

"What is it Doctor?"

"She whispered something. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it with my own eyes. Nurse, please go and call Shane McMahon, tell him he is needed here immediately for a medical decision for Trish."

"What do you have in mind Doctor?"

"I am going to take this woman off the life support."

* * *


	5. What it Takes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that enjoyed the last chapter and also the combination of the two genres in some shape or form. I also want to call attention to Tink2 who is a good friend of mine, actually more like my twin except we look nothing alike. LOL, thanks for reviewing Tinkers, and I hope to see more from you soon.

* * *

He had run from the house as fast as his two legs could carry him. When he had received the call from the Doctor on his cell phone as he was laying out a plan with Shawn, he had been totally taken aback. 

The doctor had seemed more shocked then he should have been at the events that were taking place, and Shane wanted to know why. If anything this would relieve the burden of having to pull her off because she just wasn't coming around. Now they could proceed with proper treatment.

"What did he say again?" Shawn asked as the tried to keep the car going at the perfect speed even though both of them wanted to rush as fast as possible.

"There was some sort of twitch, and she spoke something. He said he would go more into detail as soon as we got there. I just can't imagine how more into detail he could be."

Shawn felt an unfamiliar stirring in his stomach, almost like he did know what the doctor was going to say. There was no easy way to explain it other then he was just happy that he would have his best girl back in his life.

"What did the doctor tell you her chances were of doing anything?"

"He said that with her vitals the way they were, that it should have happened sooner then it has. But the talking took him off guard because she is still out technically. She didn't wake up. She just spoke through it."

As they pulled into the lot, Shane jumped out of the car at the emergency door, while Shawn was left on his own to park the car. He half wanted to just leave the car in a no parking zone and deal with the ticket later, but he knew better. That was the last thing he needed.

When the car was parked and the alarm was situated, he ran through the automatic emergency doors, almost into a doctor, who just turned out to be the one that dealt with Trish.

"Mr. Michaels. I was just on my way to share with Shane the news of earlier today. You can join me if you like so that you can be made aware too."

Shawn knew this was nice of the doctor to do since he really had no reason to be there. He wasn't family and he certainly wasn't someone that had to make medical decisions for her. No, what he did was strictly because he knew after all of Shawn's late nights there that he really cared about what was happening.

They happened upon Shane about five minutes later, and after some shaking of hands and formalities, the doctor cut right to the chase.

"I was in the room to check her vitals, which as always were perfect. I hadn't been expecting anything but when I put the stethoscope to her chest she immediately spoke out. It's a coincidence that you did come today Mr. Michaels because all of this does have something to do with you."

Shawn looked from Shane's confused look to the doctor's smile, which he was trying not to show too much off.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you sir because she didn't just say something at random that made no sense, which was what I expected. What she did say was your name."

Shawn was taken aback. "She said my name? Are you sure it was my name?"

"It was as clear as day Mr. Michaels. She said your name, and then she said '_I'm Alive'._ Does that mean anything to you at all?"

"Call me Shawn, and no it doesn't mean anything to me. I haven't talked to her since earlier that night that the accident happened, and it had nothing to do with her being alive."

Then my guess Shawn is simple. She is conscious enough to remember you and you only. You must have been pretty important for her to only remember you, even in the state she is in."

Shane interrupted the two men as they conversed a little more on what was happening with Trish. The doctor had said he needed papers signed off on pulling Trish off the support and he wanted to make sure he got that taken care of.

"Doctor, sorry to interrupt but you wanted me to sign something?"

"Of course I did. Please, talk amongst yourselves while I go back to my office and gather them for you."

"When he made his exit, Shane turned to Shawn and smiled.

"I guess things just picked up for you huh buddy?"

* * *

**A/N2:** This will be a two part chapter, this is the first part, something I wanted to leave standing on its own, and the next part will be all based on Trish and what is happening to her now. 


	6. Here's To The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Putting one story to bed, gives me more time offline to work on two that I need to update on here, and also to update this one now. So please bear with me as you will see a lot of updates coming in the coming weeks. I thank you all for being as patient as I've been away for a long time and am just getting my writing bearings back. I do thank you for liking this story and wanting to see where it goes though. It means a lot.

* * *

_**Trish's Dream**_

_Shawn was pleased with her remarks. He couldn't believe she now felt more alive then she had since he had come to remind her of what she had to fight for. He hadn't thought that kissing her would have felt as good as it did and he had to admit that he wanted to do it again. _

_Trish's mind was flowing with ideas, feelings and the faintest of memories. It was all coming back to her since the kiss. It wasn't flooding her fast, so she wasn't scared but she had the feeling that she had more of a connection with this man then she had originally thought. Before she had a chance to openly question him further, Shawn spoke._

"_There was a time awhile back when we had a match together, and I remember you telling me that if I liked what I saw, then I could kiss you. Well Trish, I like what I see, I always have, and I'm asking you, can I kiss you now?"_

_Not knowing if she trusted her own voice to speak, she just slowly nodded her head as he moved closer to her, enveloping her with the heat of his body, warming her to the touch. With their hearts beating quickly, unsure of what was happening, they let themselves get lost in another kiss, taking them to another world. _

_Once she had touched his lips again, she recognized how safe she felt. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time, even when she had been alive. She knew that now. She knew that what she was feeling here and now she just didn't want to give up for the world. _

_Breaking away from the kiss, Shawn tried to wipe the smile off his face. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to feel anything close to that since his wife had walked out on him and the wrestling business. He knew it had always been there, lingering between them, but they had never wanted to cross the line. It seemed now that they had, and they didn't want to look back. _

_He was filled with a sense of dread as he remembered what he had been called there to do. He needed to save her, bring her back to life, so that she could continue to live as it wasn't her time to go. All the stuff happening around them was destined to not go any further then her comatose dream._

"_What is it?" Trish whispered, seeing the fearful expression on his face and wondering if maybe she had misplaced the feeling between them._

"_I don't know if I can explain it too you."_

"_If you're worried about telling me that you don't feel anything for me, then please don't."_

_He felt the need to interrupt her and tell her she had it all wrong but at the same time didn't want to lead her along too much, because when she awoke, she might not remember what has happened in her slumber._

"_That's not it, but maybe we should get on with it."_

_She looked at him and tilted her head to the side, obviously confused and wanting him to elaborate further._

"_I am part of your dream state Trish and when you wake up, you may not remember any of this. I want to do what I came here to do, and that is showing you what your life is and will be, and make sure you never lose yourself again."_

"_You did that already."_

"_How did I do that?"_

"_You showed me a part of yourself that I wouldn't have seen had I not asked."_

_Shawn thought about she said and realized that she was right. Ever since his divorce he hadn't shown anyone anything other then business, and a fake smile. With Trish it all just seemed to fit and he wanted to show her the world._

_Acknowledging that, he took her hand into his; stroking it gently before speaking again, in the light tone she had become accustomed too._

"_I want to take you out. Will you let me take you on a date?"_

* * *


	7. Only God Knows Why

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews on this story, I am truly enjoying that you are enjoying it. To those of you that reviewed that are new to my work, I thank you for giving it the time of day and while waiting for updates on this story; I suggest checking out some of my other work. For those of you that need some clarification, the normal writing will be the real world, and anything in italics will have to do with Trish. I hope this lessens confusion. Plus I hate doing the titles when the ideas are flowing. It stops my mind from working. Believe me people, it doesn't take much. LOL

* * *

"_So what did you have in mind for me?" she asked the smile unable to be wiped off her face since he had kissed her again and asked her out._

"_To tell you the truth Trish, with everything going on around you, and the worry and pain in the back of my mind, I really didn't think you would have said yes. I don't have a clue where to take a woman like you."_

_She giggled at hearing his conviction and not really knowing what kind of woman she was. For someone that had known her for as long as he said he had, he sure didn't have the slightest clue about what to do with a woman once he had her where he wanted her._

"_What is so funny?"_

"_Just that you know me, but you don't know what to do with me."_

"_That's not exactly funny Trish."_

_I didn't say it was funny. Actually I giggled because it's cute." Knowing what he would say next she spoke again quickly. "What I meant to say is that I find it endearing. I know how you men hate to be called cute."_

_He smiled and took her hand in his, suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted to do with her. It had come to him instantly as soon as he saw her laugh and it was so basic he wouldn't have to worry about the barrier of this all being a comatose dream._

"_Walk with me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I said walk with me. I can't think of a better first date then that can you? I mean you don't remember much about yourself, I can help with that a little, and you know nothing of me, only my kissing technique. This was it can be like a first date and you can get to know the real me."_

_Trish almost felt like crying at the thought of something so simple. No one had ever done anything that small for her before, and even if they had it never would have meant as much as it did right that minute. _

"_I would like nothing more then to walk with you Shawn."_

_With a small smile, they left the place they were in and found themselves on a street in Toronto, one that by looking, she vaguely remembered. The street held her elementary school and her junior high, and the more she looked around her, she noticed the snow and how beautiful it all looked. She had never taken the time to just enjoy the life around her. _

"_Is Shawn Michaels your real name?"_

"_No, but it might as well have been. I have always been told that I was more of a Shawn then I was a Michael."_

"_Your real name is Michael?"_

"_My name is Michael Hickenbottom. I am sure by now that secret is out all over the world, and for once I don't care. But I have always been in my heart Shawn Michaels. It just took 18 years for it too come out of me."_

"_I'm not really Trish Stratus am I?"_

"_No, but you're pretty damn close. Your name is Patricia Stratigias. Does hearing me say it mean anything to you yet?"_

"_No, but I guess I want to be like you, happy to be who you are now."_

_Shawn pulled her to a stop as they were walking and brought his lips to hers again, just to remember what feeling them felt like. He had always wondered what it would be like to be with this woman, and now that he had a shot at doing it, and she was receptive, he never wanted to give it up._

_The next question she had hit her from out of nowhere, and she couldn't explain why she wanted to know, but she just had a feeling it was something she had to ask._

"_Are you a believer?"_

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_I felt like it was something I had to ask you. I have no idea why I did but if you can believe it, I think you are a believer and that is somehow why you are here."_

'_I am a believer in the lord yes, but I don't like to plaster it too much. It helped me out when I needed it the most. When I was alone, and then again when I was married and had my son. Why do you think that has something to do with this?"_

"_You told me that you were here to save me and bring me back to life didn't you? You are my angel Shawn, and the reason you were chosen is because of your strong belief system. I might not believe it, but you do, and it makes you strong."_

_He had never quite thought of it that way but he was happy that she did. He had to be here helping her for a reason. It could have easily been her family, but something had made her choose him and he had to admit she could be right. It could be his spirituality._

* * *

He watched her sleeping in this cold white hospital bed, and he couldn't explain it but he had this feeling that he needed to be lying there with her. He needed to be wherever she was at that moment. He had been here every night since they took her off the life support and she was fighting in some way to keep alive. He only wished he could help her some way. 

He hoped that wherever Shane was at that moment he was getting to the bottom of her accident. Someone had wanted this beautiful woman dead and for the life of him he would never know why or who.

"Trish, I know you probably can't hear me, but there are people out here that needs you. Your family was here for weeks but they had to get back to their life. I took time out from work to be with you. Please come back to us, we need you."

As if hearing what he was saying, but not opening her eyes, he saw her hand twitch, and the smallest breath escape from her throat. It had to have been some sort of a sign. He had a feeling she knew he was here and was trying to let him know not to give up.

"You can hear me can't you?" Again, as soon as the words came from his mouth, she twitched her hand.

"Why is it me Trish? Why is it me that you called for?"

As if it was scene out of a movie she moved her hand as close as she could to his, without waking from her eternal slumber. Within seconds they were holding hands, and at that moment of touch, he heard her say something as lightly as the rain falling in the dead of night.

"You believe."

* * *


	8. Life Is An Open Road

3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I want to thank you all for the reviews the farther I go into this story. As I once told you, this story stemmed from my own love story, one that you will all at some time achieve, even if it doesn't seem like it now. It makes me feel a million things at once when I read those reviews and words will never tell you how much I treasure the few words you write me.

* * *

"Okay I got here as fast as I could, now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Paul asked as he hurried himself through the hospital corridor and happened upon his best friend. When he had received the call while at home with his pregnant wife Stephanie, he had to admit he had been shocked. It had been a long time since Shawn had chosen him to confide in. It felt nice to be needed. 

"I don't know what to do here anymore Paul."

Paul, thinking he meant he couldn't handle being in this hospital anymore, assumed that he had wasted his time making his way over there.

"Then call Shane and tell him that you can't spend your time off here anymore. I know you care about her man, but you needn't be the one that sits with her, she has family to do that."

Shawn gave him the most impatient stare, and felt like stamping his feet into the ground. Something his little boy had done when he wanted more toys for Christmas then he was planning on getting. It had a nice feeling he had to admit.

"That's not what I mean man. I called you because before I left the company five years ago to go off with Rebecca, you told me that no matter what we would be friends. Although I chose to leave that behind for my wife and marriage, I need it now."

"Then I'm here, and I'm listening."

"Something is going on here, and it's so hard to explain."

"Then take your time. If you haven't guessed I am here for the long haul."

Shawn thought about where to start. It had been a rollercoaster ride in a matter of a week and he had too many feelings to deal with alone.

"You know she hasn't woken up right? Well she said something which even threw the doctor off. She called out my name. She is in a coma and she called out my name. I thought that was weird but then again she worked with me closely and it kind of makes sense that way. Then I went to visit her last night and I asked her why she chose me, why she said my name and she said something that touched me but spooked me out too."

Paul was interested now. He had no idea that there had been anything between his best friend and that of the Women's Champion.

"What did she say man?"

"She said she chose me because I believe."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know Paul but all I can tell you is that something is happening to me and I can't control it. I have these dreams at night about her, and I'm with her. Sometimes when I least expect it, it's like I am here but at the same time not really with the living."

Paul looked at his buddy in utter shock. He had never heard something so completely insane in his life and the only explanation for it was that he had been spending too much time at the hospital and he needed to get to a hotel and take care of himself. Something was wrong indeed, but it wasn't happening around him, it was happening to him. Shawn Michaels had completely lost his mind.

"You don't believe a word I am saying do you?"

"I can't say I do Shawn. I think you are just taking this too hard and you need to get yourself some decent rest. Then if you keep having these issues I think you need to talk to someone."

Feeling the need to defend himself, Shawn tensed his entire body and looked his friend dead in the eye. If Paul didn't believe what he was saying he was going to have to find some way to prove it or at least admit something more then what he had?

"There's more Paul."

"There is more what Shawn?"

"I think I am falling in love with her and I can't do anything to stop it. Its like I can't put the brakes on."

'Well then man, I think you are a lot worse off then you were before. You are going about this all wrong."

"How so?"

"If you love the girl so much, shouldn't you be in there with her telling her that? Giving her something to fight for and come back too? Because as it stands right now, telling me isn't going to make her come out of this and the two of you be together. Telling her is."

Knowing his friend was right, he hugged him tightly, said goodbye and headed back to the room. Paul was right, telling him wasn't going to make anything any better then it already was. It was time he got right down to it and told her himself before it became too late.

* * *

**A/N2:** Will Shawn go through with it and tell her, and if he does, will she hear it on the other side? Answers to this and other question will be answered in the next chapter. 


	9. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N: **I had been thinking of ways to take this story and take it to the next level, and well I think I figured it out, so I am going to share it with you in this chapter. It seemed like the way to go, and I hope that from what happens you pull one thing from it, like it or not, I want you to pull the emotionality from it. Thank you for the support and I hope I can keep delivering the chapters you deserve.

* * *

"_Where are we Shawn? I don't think I have ever been here before. Have I?" Trish asked as they walked up to this three floored mansion like house. The garden had been looked after, and even though they were in the middle of the winter, it looked like the flowers were still being taken care of. This house looked like one of the ones in the magazines._

"_You haven't. It wouldn't have been appropriate I think."_

"_What do you mean by that Shawn? What is this place and what does it have to do with me?"_

_Shawn thought about his answer for a second, realizing that it really had nothing to do with her, and it was all about him. He needed her here with him right now; he couldn't come back here alone._

"_It has nothing to do with you and making you gain back your memory. This is all about me I'm afraid. I was being pulled to come here."_

"_Pulled why?" she asked, running her arms across his broad shoulders, letting him know that she was here, and she was listening._

"_I lived here when I was married. I had my first son here. I haven't been here since the divorce."_

"_Then why did you come back now?"_

"_I guess part of me wanted to bring you here."_

_Trish tried to read what he was saying and couldn't figure out a meaning behind any of it. He looked like it pained him to be here, and the last thing she wanted to see written on his face was pain. After the kiss they had shared, all she wanted to do was learn more about him and get as close as possible._

"_Why is that Shawn? Why would you want to bring me to a house you haven't been too in a year and that you have a lot of painful memories in?"_

"_I can't explain it Trish, I just needed to bring you here and let whatever happens happen. Will you come inside with me?"_

_She took his hand gently and nodded her head, allowing him to lead her into the house two steps behind him. When she entered the house she was taken aback. She had never seen something so cold and unlived in before. She couldn't believe that he had made his life here. _

_Knowing Shawn the way she had, knowing how much energy and life he had flowing through him, she would never have seen him living here._

"_This is where you lived?" she choked out; still numb from the feeling she pulled off the house upon entry._

"_Yes, I have to tell you though; it hasn't been the happiest home I have ever been in. I guess I was always hoping that if I ever met another woman I loved that much we could make this house full of better memories."_

_Trish blushed as he looked at her, and wondered at that moment if she was the woman he wanted to create all the new memories with. Was she the woman now that he would really love? Did Shawn Michaels really love her?_

"_You look so beautiful when you blush; it makes your cheeks come out a little more like a chipmunk. I don't think I have ever seen someone look that pretty naturally before."_

_Before she had a chance to respond to what he had said he was beside her, in lightning speed and he immediately put her questions to an end with the answers she admittedly wanted to hear._

"_I don't know what is happening here Trish. I was sent here to help you and make you come back to life knowing who you are and that people loved you, but I think its not just about you anymore. I think something wants us to take this journey together."_

"_What is the next step in this journey of yours then?" she whispered as his lips came just inches from hers. The heat from just that single moment sent shivers down her spine. She had never felt anything this powerful in her life._

"_This." He said, almost in a whisper, taking her cheeks into his hands, gently caressing them before slipping in and kissing her, gently at first, and then slowly feeling his tongue around, letting it match with hers. Within seconds as they kissed, she moved her arms up around his neck allowing him to pick her up. _

"_What are you doing?" Trish asked breathlessly, wondering what he had running through his head at that moment. The kiss had literally felt more amazing then anything ever before and she couldn't wait for what he had planned next. _

"_I am taking you on a walk to remember."_

_Holding her tight enough as not to drop her, he carried her up the winding stair case, and down the hall slowly to the bedroom. As he walked her along, she noticed the most beautiful flowers lined all along the bed and the candles glowing in the darkness, but giving them light to see each other. _

_He rested her down on the bed, whispering for her to enjoy herself and he lay on top of her, kissing her neck, and letting her just relish in the feeling of sensuality that was running through her at that moment. _

"_I want to make love to you Trish. Will you let me?"_

_With a nod of her head, they continued to touch each other, and just learn what it felt to be touched by the other one, with the end result being the love making atop the flowers. _

_The last sound in the night ahead of them was the whispered profession that rocked his entire body, mind and heart._

"_I don't ever want to wake up from this dream."_

* * *

He looked at her lying in the bed, and silently wished she was able to wake up. He had so much he needed to say, and it felt wrong to be saying it to her when there was a chance that she couldn't even hear him. 

He took her hand into his and immediately he felt all the emotion of the last few weeks pour out of him onto the bed. There was so much he wanted to do for her, he wanted to show her the world, but most of all he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. How much he loved her.

"Why can't you just come back to me? Why can't you wake up and hear me?"

He could hear her breathing; it was slightly heavier then usual, like she was lost in a dream. He silently hoped it was a good one. He opened his eyes and took one last lingering look at her sleeping. Even in this state she was an angel. He knew it was time.

As he began to speak, he heard a sound, and realized she had spoken to him again. Sitting up straight in the chair and grasping her hand tightly, he bent closer to her face.

"What is it Trish, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I love you Shawn."

* * *


	10. You're My Better Half

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Thank you for the emotional response to that chapter. As always the two of you are my faithful readers to the end and if there was anyone that would get my message in this story it is indeed you two. From the bottom of my heart thank you for your kind and wonderful words. You are the ones I will continue writing romance novels for.

* * *

"What have you found out for me? Will our little victim open her mouth anytime soon about what happened to her?" 

"From the looks of it I would think she will never come out of the coma sir. They have taken her off the life support because she can breathe on her own, but it doesn't mean she is awake."

"So for now, what happened is safe?"

"Yes sir, your secret remains to be just that. I don't think Trish Stratus is a threat we need to concern ourselves with."

"Good, just let me know if anything changes." And with that at the last word, he hung up the phone and looked out the window into the dark sky. He had a secret alright, one that if it came out now could ruin him. He only hoped the orderly was right and that she would never come out of the coma to give him away. At least not until the damage to the WWE was over and done with.

* * *

"She said what?" Shane asked, making his weekly visit and finding Shawn pacing the halls like a mad man. The last thing Shane wanted to worry about now, with all that was going on was that Shawn would go crazy. 

"She told me she loved me Shane. I mean I could handle being the one that she called out in the middle of a dream in her coma; I can even deal with the fact that she took my hand on her own without even flinching and told me the reason for it was because I believe. But this, this professing her love to me, well it just doesn't make any sense. If she can do that then why the hell isn't she coming back to us?"

"Was there anything between the two of you before she had the accident Shawn?

"No, we were close, like friends. I helped her out when she had a little problem with her knee. I helped her rehab it I mean, but other then that, there wasn't anything even remotely romantic."

"And now?"

"I feel like I am being in two places at once. I don't know how that is possible but I get these feelings like something else is going on somewhere else but where I am. Then I go and sit with her and talk to her, and she always seems to answer me, like she knows it's me."

"What are you trying to say Shawn?"

"In some weird way I am falling in love with her, and its happening without me even being in control of it Shane. It is like I am with her when she is talking with me."

Shane thought about what Shawn was saying, and not knowing if he believed any of it. It seemed to Shane that when Paul had called him and informed him of Shawn's actions, that he was right. Shawn had been spending too much time in the hospital, and not enough time sleeping, and it was affecting his mind.

"Have you given any thought to getting out of here for a few days, letting me stay with her, and just getting some sleep?"

Shawn threw him a look of complete and utter anger, and turned away from him, walking to the window to again view the woman sleeping peacefully on the other side.

"I don't need sleep. What I am telling you is really happening to me, and probably to her as well. If she is calling for me, telling me things she wouldn't normally tell anyone, then I have to be here for her. I can only believe that it was what I was meant to do."

* * *

_She was alive with feeling, more alive then she had felt in her entire time on earth. Her body tingled with feelings; her heart beat along with his, in even comparison. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, almost as if that riddle she heard as a kid about making a face and having it stay that way had come true. _

_She had to admit she hadn't planned on making love to him. The thought had crossed her mind, both lately and before her accident, but she hadn't ever wanted to act on it for fear of ruining the friendship they had. She wouldn't do that for the world. _

_Now as she watched him sleeping, noticing the way his chest moved up and down, she realized she was in love with him and had to tell him so. She knew that it wouldn't ruin anything anymore. He needed her, just as much as right now she needed him. The only thing standing between them was his need to bring her back to life, a life she no longer wanted to wake up too._

"_Good morning beautiful. I hope that you slept well?" he asked, before she even had a chance to say the same to him._

"_I had an amazing sleep Shawn. I take it you did as well?"_

"_It's been a long time since I had a sleep like that. It's been a long time since I felt the need to have a woman in my bed. I am glad that the woman I chose to have now was you."_

"_As am I."_

_He watched her move from the bed, slowly dressing herself in the candles glow. He watched her and realized she had the perfect female form. Nothing in the wrong place, nothing out of place. She was just what he wanted and needed. He was in danger of losing his heart to her and he knew it deep down._

* * *


	11. Slow Motion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I am writing this before the other one even got posted, so to anyone that reads chapter ten and reviews it after I have already written chapter eleven and on and on and on, then please be aware that I am very thankful, you and your reviews are what is going to make this story go the distance.

* * *

_You want to take me where exactly?" she asked, a grin breaking through all over her face, one that she was trying to hide. She had never quite had a request like the one Shawn had just asked of her._

"_I want to take you down to the laundry mat is what I said. Okay back up a second here, what is so darn funny about me wanting to do my laundry with you?"_

_She stopped giggling and looked at him straight in the eye, tempted to crack under the pressure again._

"_I just thought it came out of left field is all. Do you bring all the girls you sleep with to the laundry mat the next day?"_

_Shawn crossed his arms in front of him and did he best mock angry face, but knew it wouldn't stick very long. She had gotten under his skin in a major way, and it seemed he wanted to do all of life's little issues with her. That was including the laundry._

"_No miss thing, I don't bring every girl with me when I wash my underwear. I keep that little gem until I am with a girl that I like to be around. Not every woman in the United States has seen my underwear remember?"_

"_No, but I have to admit I haven't been asked to do laundry with someone other then my mother before, and I find it cute. It's also a good thing that not every woman has seen what's under those jeans."_

_Shawn grinned from ear to ear, and slyly slid over to where she was standing, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. _

"_Is that an offer to get into my jeans Ms. Stratus?"_

"_Are you offering to let me?"_

"_Well I mean, no one has ever been down in there and I don't know what to do when you are." He said sweetly, mocking a young boy who hadn't yet had the pleasure of touching a woman. Trish noted that he seemed to do it with ease. He could be an actor anytime he wanted. _

"_Well then if you are willing to let me be your first, then I am willing to take it."_

_Pulling away from the embrace, she took him by the hand and in the heat of the moment headed back towards the bedroom. Once there, she pushed him gently back unto the bed and jumped on top of him. _

"_Just sit back and enjoy the ride Mr. Michaels."_

* * *

"There has to be something here that would make someone want to take Trish out. I just cannot for the life of me figure out what that would be." Shane whispered to himself as he started going through the paperwork that was mounted all over Eric's desk. At this rate it would take hours to find what he was looking for. 

Just when he thought he wouldn't find anything, a memo from his father jumped out at him from below the personnel files. Just the kind of memo that if put into the wrong hands would cause someone to have a _little_ accident.

**Eric,**

**Affective immediately there will be some changes in the way the WWE is being run. No longer in the position of Smack Down Manager, my daughter Stephanie McMahon will be in line to take over for me in the next five years. Shane of course has no idea and if he finds out from anyone other then me, there will be a termination. Shane in the scheme of things will be taken down a few notches and put in the role that Jim Ross has now vacated, which is that of President of Talent Relations. When I vacate my role as CEO of the WWE, I want you to be assured your job will stick, and you will remain with the company as long as you see fit. If this letter should be leaked out in any way shape or form before I make the announcement though, termination will be eminent. **

**Vince McMahon**

Shane threw the letter down in anger. Just what the hell was his father thinking? He had assumed that as of late he was angry with Shane, and wanted to make Stephanie and her husband take over the reins, but to do it in this way was just beyond him.

He couldn't be sure but he had to admit that if there was anything that would have caused Trish's accident, then this letter would be the thing. If she had gotten a hold of this before anyone else had been told, and had even opened her mouth to him, she would have been good as dead. This had to be the thing that had put her into that coma.

Now all he needed to know was who would have wanted to do that? If it had been his father then he would have been told to fire her in advance. Shane didn't think his father could have set this in motion, which meant the only other person to blame had to be Eric.

Grabbing his jacket from the nearby chair, he raced out the door, not caring if anyone saw him, or what they would do if they did. All he cared about now was getting to Shawn and filling him in on what was going on and putting a stop to whatever else that Eric might have up his sleeve.

* * *

He jolted from the chair, not quite remembering where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he remembered he was in the hospital room with Trish. Still holding her hand and waiting for any sign that she would be waking up. 

He could shake the feeling though that he had just been somewhere else. At that house, the one where he had lived with his ex wife Rebecca. He hadn't been there in over a year, what would he be doing there now? He was sure he was there with someone, a woman, but he couldn't remember what they had been doing.

Something had been happening to him, and if no one else wanted to believe it, then it was up to him. He was connecting with Trish, he knew that. He knew that she was the woman he kept seeing in his home but not remembering upon awakening.

As he looked across the bed at her, he grasped her hand tightly and laid his head against it. He needed to know what was going on here, and why he was being chosen, and the only person that could even remotely give him answers was in a coma.

She loved him. She needed him. She believed in him. That was the reason that he was the one she was turning too, but how could he tell her how he felt when he couldn't be sure that she could even hear him through whatever she was dealing with on the other side.

"Trish, please come back to me. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"_I am with you."_

That was the only word spoken that night, but it had a lasting affect on Shawn. He knew they were together somewhere, and he wanted to find out where so they could finally be together. Even if he had to breach the line of life and death to get it.

* * *


	12. I Will Come To You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews on this story and the chapters as of late. As I have said previously, I enjoy writing this and I am glad there are people out there that enjoy reading it.

* * *

He had reached the hospital in record time, and as he raced down the halls to where Trish was being held he felt this dire urgency hit him in the pit of his stomach. He now knew something that quite possibly had caused the horrible accident. The fact that his father had in any way had a hand in it almost made him want to puke. 

He had come here to tell Shawn, and hopefully talk him into coming with him to take care of Eric. He knew that Eric and Shawn had a colorful past, and now it seemed a better time then any to work on that angle and make the whole incident hit the fan.

He wasn't mad that his father had taken him down a few levels. He already knew the minute he attended Paul and Stephanie's wedding that it was written in stone for them to take over with the WWE. It was just nice to know he still had a hand in what came into this company in the future. If there was a better job out there other then running the whole operation, he couldn't think of one.

He hit the critical care unit with a small smile hanging around his mouth. He really had Eric by the balls now, and with Shawn's help it was only a short period of time before he paid for what he had put in motion.

As he walked into the room, he almost jumped with the shock. Shawn, who had been a staple by her side since the whole incident had happened, was no longer sitting in the chair watching over her. He couldn't explain but the feeling running through him at that moment was that anyone could have done anything to her in his absence.

He opened the door and went out, pulling an orderly aside to find out what had happened to Shawn.

"Do you know the man that was in here before?"

"Yes sir. I think everyone in this hospital knows who he was. He is none other then Shawn Michaels of the WWE. Why do you ask?"

Shane rolled his eyes at the idea that the orderly thought he was the one that was telling him who Shawn Michaels was, and not the other way around. He felt like telling him so but time was of the essence and he needed to get to Shawn as soon as he could.

"No, I know who he was; I just wanted to know if you knew where he went?"

"He left here about an hour ago and told the people at the front desk to make sure no one even came close to that room that wasn't him or another man, Shane something or another."

"I am that Shane something or another. He didn't tell you where he was going at all though?"

"Just something about having to get in touch with someone regarding Trish, and that he would be back as soon as he could."

Shane thanked the orderly and walked away. What the hell could be so important that Shawn, in all his craziness had walked away from Trish's bed to go deal with it? Ever since he had found out that Trish had been the one that had been taken out, Shawn had done nothing but stay by her side. What about Trish could be so important that he would leave her alone and vulnerable?

Not knowing where he had gone, he walked back into the room and sat down in the chair that not that long ago Shawn had practically lived in. If he was going to be gone for awhile, the only thing he could do now was wait.

* * *

"Yeah come on in, I'm decent." Mark yelled through the door of the locker room. The night hadn't even begun yet and people were already bothering him. Before he had a chance to say anything else though, Shawn Michaels walked in, looking like he hadn't slept in days. 

"Man what the hell happened to you? Where the hell you been?"

"I've been with Trish at the hospital and yes I know I look like hell but at this point I have nowhere else to turn."

"Well what can I do for you?"

"You were all about the dark and the mythical stuff a few years back weren't you? I mean before you became the American Bad Ass and then went back to your old style of dress."

"If you are asking if I know anything about the metaphysical then you came to the right place. Why are you asking about that now though? It has been a hell of a long time since I was practicing any of it. That was before I even found Sarah."

"Do you know how to use dreams to get to someone?"

Mark leaned back against the wall as Shawn spoke, obviously not wanting to be there but not having anywhere else to go to ask about this. It was obvious that he was pained by the whole accident, and knowing what he now had with Sarah, he had to wonder if that was what Shawn was feeling for the ailing Trish.

"You mind telling me what this is about? Why do you want to know about all of this now man?"

"Trish, well it is like we are together in some dream life she is living in her coma. I don't know any of the actual things we are doing but I get these feelings when I am sitting with her. I can feel emotions that I haven't felt since Rebecca. I feel like we have been as close as two people can get, and I don't remember any of it. I feel like we are together in this alternate reality. Everyone else is blowing it off to no sleep, but Mark I am telling you straight out, I know what I am feeling."

Mark took a breath and took that moment in time to have a seat. Shawn had just laid a lot of stuff on him, things he hadn't heard in over ten years.

"So do you think I am losing my mind too?"

"On the contrary man, I think you are completely sane. I have never actually had anything like that myself, but I know that if there is a large enough connection between two people, it travels through more then just this life. I believe you man. The thing I need to figure out is what to tell you to do. I think I have a good enough idea though."

"What is it? At this point, I would do anything just to understand what is going on here."

"Keep tomorrow night free. I will come out after the show, get some sleep and then meet you at the hospital tomorrow night. We are going to put you under and see if you can't join her wherever she is. It might actually help bring her back from whatever and wherever she is."

Nodding his head, and then taking Mark's hand in thanks, he headed back out of the hotel room. He found it ironic that Smack Down was going down in the same city tonight as Trish's accident two months prior. If anything else he now had answers. He was going to do whatever it took to join Trish wherever she was. He felt it was the only way for him to ever feel completely at peace again.

* * *


	13. Making Memories Of Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** For those of you that review the last chapter after this one is written and posted I thank you. It seems where this story is concerned, I am writing faster then I am posting. It's a change from going one chapter at a time, and instead writing a bunch and then posting them all one by one. Thank you for all the support on this story and all my others, it is greatly appreciated believe me.

* * *

He walked into the hospital room and almost jumped back in shock as she saw Shane sleeping in the chair he had been occupying since Trish had her accident. He made his way across to the chair, and gently pushed Shane, rousing him from his apparent deep sleep. 

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing here? Did something happen and they called you in?"

Shawn had to admit, seeing Shane sitting there in the chair protecting her scared him a little. Shane hadn't been there in a few days and the last time he was there, he was talking about finding out what the reason behind the accident was. The last thing he needed and wanted to hear right now was that something had happened again to the young woman deep asleep in front of him. He didn't think his heart could take any more shocks.

"No, nothing happened to her Shawn. I am here because I wanted to talk to you about something I found. It might be a lead as to what happened the night of Trish's accident."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he sat down on the corner of Trish's hospital bed, prepared to hear what it was that Shane had found out.

"So what the hell was it all about?"

"I went to Eric's office. I wanted to take the WWE higher staff off the hit list first you see. I also know that you don't like Eric and I don't particularly like him either and I thought him good for something like this. I really didn't think I would find what I found though."

Shawn threw Shane a quizzical look. "Well what did you find?"

"I found a letter from my father amongst all the other paperwork and if there was anything that wasn't supposed to be found and was, this was it. It could be a link to the reason that Trish is lying here instead of in the ring."

"What did it say?"

"Well it basically said that I am to be demoted to President of Talent Relations and will not be taking over when my father does finally retire. That nice little set up goes to my sister Stephanie, which should make Paul pretty damn happy on a whole. But what struck me as odd was that my father threatened Eric, that if someone found it, he was fired or worse."

"And you think this little piece of paper was what Trish unknowingly got her hands on, and then they took her out?"

"Its business and it is my father we are talking about. It is also Eric we are talking about. I mean how well do we know that man? Is he capable of killing when his job or life is on the line? Then again, aren't we all at that point?"

Shawn listened intently to what Shane was telling him, trying to deal with the fact that just finding something out that she shouldn't have had almost cost Trish her life. It just didn't seem like something that was real. It was more something of a story, one they would have written to act out in the ring in some way.

"You think your father had something to do with this?"

Shane looked down at the floor in that instance and it took him a few seconds to look up and again to look Shawn in the eye.

"In all honestly I wish it weren't true but he was the one that told me to pull her off the life support, even though everything pointed to her coming out of this. Why would he do that to one of the girls unless he was involved?"

"Good point. Alright so where do we go from here man?"

"Well since I noticed that you have the whole hospital on high alert, I won't ask you come with me, but I am going to see Eric, and I am going to get the answers I want."

"And if you don't get them Shane? What then?"

"Then someone pays for it. A McMahon might have put all of this in motion but another McMahon will make sure it ends, I can assure you of that."

* * *

"_Can you feel it?"_

_Shawn looked up from the ground and into her eyes as they walked. They had no plan, but they just wanted to be together. _

"_Can I feel what Trish?"_

"_The tide is turning; our time together is soon coming to an end."_

_He looked at her skeptically and stopped her from walking. In the time they had spent together, Shawn had given her something to fight for and something to come back to life for. They knew his time and job had been fulfilled, and he would soon be gone in this way. He had never heard her admit it though._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I want to live Shawn, if you are alive and you are with me and love me, and then I want to live. I want to make the most of the time that I do have left, however long it is. I say that because I feel something happening to me, I can't pinpoint it but it is happening."_

"_You are allowing yourself to go back and come out of the coma aren't you?"_

"_I guess I am. I have no idea what this feeling is, but it feels like we are in for a world of change and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I don't want to go back to my life if I can't have you in it though. Should I fight to stay here?"_

_Shawn thought about what she was saying, letting the words sink in. She wanted to know if when she came out of the coma, would he love her like he loved her now. Would he be there when she needed him? Would he give her something in life that he gave her here, in something to live for?_

"_Fight to go back to your life Trish."_

"_Is that all you have to say to me now? We might not have any more time together sooner then we think."_

"_Then let us make the most of it. I know that I haven't said much to you in terms of telling you things you need to hear, but I didn't want to get to close because the minute you go back, everything we shared will be lost and we will have to find it again."_

"_What are you saying Shawn?"_

"_What I am saying is what I should have said from day one of this little trip we are on. I love you Trish Stratus, and if I don't tell you in real life that I do, please remember that I am telling you now."_

* * *

**A/N2:** If you have read this chapter all the way through, then you can see where I am taking it soon. It will not take place yet for awhile but you will be aware when it does. 


	14. She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I think this story is moving along smoothly and not leaving too many questions in its wake. I am proud to see something that was so close to my heart (my own love story) get such good recognition on this site as a romantic wrestling story. It seems I couldn't have picked any other two characters that could do this better then Shawn and Trish. Thank you again for the support and I hope you continue to like the story as I move on.

* * *

"_You love me?" she choked out, not sure what it sounded like but knew what the words were doing to her brain. It was as if all life had gone and left her and the only thing she knew what those words he said._

"_I wouldn't have even attempted to make love to you if I hadn't. I was sent to you, through my belief in the higher power as you said, and now that I have accomplished what I set out to do, I find that I can't say anything else but that. My job is done, and although life may turn out pretty horribly from now on, that is the one thing that isn't."_

_She didn't have a clue what to do. She remembered her life, the men she had been with in the past, those she had thought she loved, none of which had come through space and time to save her. No one had ever talked to her the way Shawn did, no one poured out their soul no matter the cost like him and she was stunned. _

"_You told me once when we were making love that you didn't want to wake up. Is that still true? Do you not want to go back to your life?" _

_He hadn't wanted to ask it, but if he was going to know where she stood on what he had just told her, it was the question to ask._

"_You told me I had to fight. I know you said that when I come out of this coma I am going to forget what happened here, but I don't think I will. I did tell you I didn't want to wake up, because this was one hell of a dream, but now, if there is a chance I can have you on the other side like I have here, I have to try. Don't you think?"_

"_Yes, I just have no guarantees on what will happen when you awaken. Something was thrown into motion when you had your accident and someone wanted you out of the way. I have no idea why, but they did and life can get pretty hard after something like that."_

"_You are afraid for me aren't you? You know something might happen when I finally do wake up from this coma and you are trying to warn me on it, but at the same time let me know that you are scared."_

_No single person had ever picked him apart like this before and he had to admit to himself that she was right on with everything. He was scared. He hadn't known for sure how ugly the world was but then when it had touched her, an angel in her own right; he knew the world was going to hell. He didn't want her to go back only to be taken out again. _

"_Yeah I am scared. Aren't we all?"_

"_I would think so in a situation like this anyway. I am going to be fine Shawn. I mean you will be there with me won't you?"_

"_I don't know if I can."_

"_So when I leave, we may never share what we have again? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"_

_Shawn brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked into them intently. He had to do his best not to let her backpedal on her recovery. She was destined to wake up and go on with her life, no matter what he felt. Knowing that now, he had to make her see that they had to enjoy their time together._

"_I am not trying to tell you anything Trish. I am just worried and what we shared can never be repeated with anyone else. I hope that I can be the man you need when you go back to your life, but if I can't be, I want you to be aware that I love you and we always have this time, right now."_

* * *

"So what exactly are you going to do to me man?" Shawn asked, as Mark and he walked the hall towards the empty hospital room they had secured for the job at present. 

Mark smiled and looked at his friend. It was obvious that he wanted to do this, but that he had no idea what it was going to entail.

"I am going to put you in heavy sedation, you know worse then the kind the doctors use when they want to pick your brain. I am going to put you in a mild hypnotic state, much like that of Trish, and then see what I can pick out of you from it. You may not join her, but we should be able to figure out exactly why you are feeling the things you are."

"That's all I want, other then her coming out of the coma. I want to know what is going on with her inside her head and the only way I can think to do that is to join her, or at least be on the outside looking in if you know what I mean."

"Well then I am going to do the best I can here alright? So why don't you get on the bed and get comfortable. The doctor is going to come in with the sedative and we are going to do what we can to take you to where she is."

"Thanks Mark, I know this is a long shot, and its also making you do something you haven't done in years but it means a lot that you took the time to do it."

"I don't care; I just hope it works, for the both of you."

About an hour or so later, the drug had been administered and after some testing it was proven that Shawn was in a replica of the state Trish was in now. Mark watched as the dream machine went off, signaling he was dreaming. Only in the WWE could something these crazies happen.

"Shawn can you hear me?" Mark asked taking Shawn's hand into his own, repeating what had been done the first time Trish had talked directly to Shawn.

After a few minutes of silence Mark gave up and broke the hold on his friend's hand. He had to admit he was a little worried that Shawn was under to far and what was happening was that his friend had been put into a life long coma as well, which was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He had all but given up hope when he heard Shawn whisper something. Something that had nothing to do with Mark and everything to do with the woman Shawn was going to the ends of the earth to save.

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"_I know you are worried about going back to life, going back to the pain and hurt, when everything is so beautiful here. I don't want you to leave, not when there is still something we haven't done."_

_Trish looked at him in surprise. She had gotten her memories back, the ones that were most important; she found the greatest love of her life, what else could possibly need to be done?_

"_What haven't we done Shawn?"_

"_We haven't gotten married."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

_Shawn looked her in the eyes, more serious then he had ever been since arriving to help her. He had wanted to keep her with him until the end of time, and then some, but knowing he couldn't just made him want to do what he could now."_

"_I am deadly serious. Trish, you love me right?"_

"_You know I do Shawn."_

"_And I love you, so knowing that, and knowing we don't have much time left, what is the one thing in world you want to do?"_

_She was silent, unwilling to answer. Knowing that she wanted to marry him clear in her head but not knowing how to tell him she was on the same page. Somehow though, Shawn knew and he took her hand, bending down on one knee._

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *


	15. Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I just have to make sure you all know I am thankful for the reviews. This story will be taking a different turn in this chapter; I hope all of you are ready for it. It is nowhere near the end though, just so you don't think this is the end.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Shawn was feeling the after affects of being in a coma like state. He laid in the hospital bed, with the nurse on his right checking his pulse, the doctor on the left checking in with Mark to make sure it had gone as planned with the desired results. As he lay in the bed, he listened to the end of the conversation. 

"Mr. Calloway I usually frown on any procedure that isn't medical in nature but from what you told me and what I have taken from my time spent with Ms. Stratus, I think there may be something here. I have to be honest, in my line of work, this kind of connection never happens."

"Well we aren't your ordinary kind of people are we doctor?" Mark said, throwing him a trademark grin, but he used it also as a warning to keep the dogs away from Shawn and Trish. There weren't going to be any experiments happening to his friends, not on his watch.

Shawn slid his eyes open into a slit and watched the doctor shake hands with Mark and then head out the door. Shawn took that as his cue to let Mark know that he had come out of it just fine.

"How long have you been sitting there listening to us?" Mark asked the air, knowing Shawn was awake but not wanting to bust his balls for eavesdropping.

"For about five minutes. I feel like I was on a bender and I haven't had one of those, at least not a good one in about five years."

Mark laughed and took the seat beside his friend. He didn't know how much Shawn remembered about what he had done while he was out but he did want to talk to him about it.

"What do you remember man?"

"I remember walking right into my own body and talking to her. I can't explain it, but I got there, and I walked right into myself. She has been with me since she has been in the coma."

"You knew that already though didn't you?"

"Yeah but to be honest with you, the whole thing is creeping me out. I haven't dealt with anything like this in well ever and I don't want to deal with it now. I care about Mark, I even think I love her, but how can I be the one thing that is keeping her breathing right now?"

"Maybe because she loves you as much as you do her silly. Didn't you ever think you would find a woman again after Rebecca?"

Shawn shook his head and looked down at his hands, not wanting to make eye contact. He never liked talking about his failed marriage, the one shot he thought he had at having a future. He had a son to show for it, but he didn't have a wife, not anymore. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world for him to talk about.

"Better questions for me to ask here is do you still love Rebecca? Is being in love with your ex wife the reason you aren't willing to accept what is happening between you and Trish?"

"What exactly is happening between us? I mean I am not there with her, at least not like I was earlier, so what do we share? Let's say for a minute she comes out of the coma and I tell her that I love her, to her face in real time. What happens when she doesn't remember any of it and I scare her away?"

Mark bent over the bed and looked into his friends eyes. He was running away from the real issue at hand and if Mark knew anything about the past and he thought he did, and then he knew that Shawn was pulling away because of what had happened with Rebecca.

"You didn't answer my question now did you?"

"No I guess I didn't. Look I made a real mess with Rebecca alright? I am the first one to admit that. She used me for what she needed me for and then got mad when I went back to the ring. I am over that part of it. But what is stopping me from doing the same damn thing over again? Not only with Trish but with anyone I date in the future. I just don't know if I can handle any more abuse that way."

Mark stood from the bed and walked towards the door, preparing to go back to his life and his family and go on from that moment. But he wasn't going to do anything without giving Shawn one last piece of advice.

"Don't tell me that man, when the time comes, tell Trish."

* * *

_Trish felt the weirdest feeling pulling at her stomach as Shawn sat leaned down on one knee waiting for her answer. She knew what was happening of course, but she didn't know how to tell him that she couldn't marry him because she was being pulled back to life._

"_So what do you say Trish? Will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked looking up at her and noticing her discomfort at the question. He noticed her forehead was creased and she looked like she was about to throw up. A feeling he didn't like sparking in her._

"_I can't marry you Shawn."_

"_It is too much for you to fast huh? I should have known it wouldn't work out the way I hoped."_

_He stood to his feet and turned his back to her. He didn't want her to see him even attempt to cry. When he had been with Rebecca, he had put his heart and soul into the relationship and they had produced the most beautiful baby boy from it. It had been enough for him; it just hadn't been for her. He thought Trish would have been different, but apparently again he had been wrong in the ways of his heart._

"_It isn't what you think Shawn. I don't know how to make you see, I don't have much time. I am being pulled back as we speak. I want to stay; I don't want to leave you, not like this anyway. Please understand Shawn. I love you."_

_He turned around, prepared to answer her, now knowing that she loved him and did want to spend the rest of her life with him, but as soon as he turned around she had faded away, to become a distant memory in his mind and in his heart. _

_At the same moment Shawn had turned around, the machines in Trish's hospital room started beeping, something they hadn't done in weeks, months even. In the darkness of the room, while no one was there to watch, Trish moved her hands, and grasped the bed. _

_Pushing slowly with her hands, she lifted herself up to a sitting position, her dry mouth now posing more of a problem then anything else. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was more alive now then she had ever been in her life. _

* * *


	16. Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I wanted to let you all know at the beginning that this chapter is to end some loose ends on the other part of the story, so there won't be any real romance in it. You will have to patiently wait another day to get that fix. I also wanted to warn you this chapter will be shorter I think then the rest. Please review and let me know what you think. I also want to say thank you for all the reviews. I am glad that there are people out there that still like the good old romance.

* * *

He entered Titan Sports, announced himself to the doorman, and made his way over to the elevator to take it up to the executive offices. When he had casually wondered what had happened to Trish out on that road so many months ago, he never knew it would bring this much trouble in its wake. 

He was having a really hard time believing that his father might have had something to do with this, and he was hoping against all hope that he wasn't and this was all a big misunderstanding. He wouldn't have a problem nailing Eric to the wall. After all of the things his father had done for him, he didn't want to nail him. At least not until he knew more.

He reached the top floor with the sound of the elevator bringing him out of his thoughts. He casually walked off and turned to head down to where his father's office was located. Before he had a chance to move any further though, he was tackled into the corner by none other then the man that he was there to confront.

"What the hell are you doing Eric?"

Pushing Eric off him, Shane straightened his tie and turned in the direction of his father's office, all the while wondering why the hell Eric had tackled him. It wasn't going to take him long to find out.

"I need to talk to you Shane. I know why you are here and I think I need to fill you in on everything before you go into see your father."

Shane smirked, knowing Eric didn't have the slightest clue why he was actually there, but he figured it was better to humor the idiot.

"And why do you need to talk to me about it Eric? I am sure just talking to my father will be enough."

"I need to talk to you about being the new talent relations guy because I know you probably don't like it, and I thought I would run interference for your father."

"So he doesn't have to see me?" Shane asked. "What the hell are you talking about, being the talent relations guy?"

Eric's face went an ashen white, and from what Shane could see was looking like he might faint right then and there on the floor. It was apparent that Eric thought he knew about the new deal.

"You don't know?" he asked lightly, so that no one around them had the chance to hear.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Now if you don't mind I need to speak to my father."

Eric nodded his head and let him pass, not before giving him one last forlorn look. It was apparent that he thought Shane would be upset with the news, when in actuality he wasn't because if his father had been involved in the accident, he was going to out and out quit.

"Take it easy Eric, I think I know what you are getting at and I won't let it slip that you told me more then you should have. We wouldn't want you to lose your job or anything now would we?"

Walking towards the office he could only imagine what was now running through Eric's mind. He had to know now that he had been found out, which would mean Shane had to work quickly if he wanted this whole thing resolved.

Stepping into his father's office, he walked towards the desk, noticing the chair was turned around. He knew the honorable Vince McMahon was in the room, but he wanted to give him a semblance of peace before the storm hit.

"When were you going to tell me that you were kicking me down to almost entry level?"

Watching the chair slide around to face him, he wasn't faced with his father, which was shock enough, but who he was faced with started to make perfect sense.

"Well little brother, long time no see. You haven't come out to see Paul or me in awhile."

"What the hell are you doing in our father's chair?" Shane asked through gritted teeth. He had been right about his father. He had nothing to do with this and in the long run neither had Eric. Eric had just left the paper in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had to have come from his sister. Which he had to admit now explained everything.

"So you know?"

"Don't you know by now that I know everything?"

"How the hell did you find out Shane? I mean she didn't tell you did she? From what I hear she is still laying pretty much dead in the hospital, which means it had to have been Eric."

"Wrong on both counts little sis, I assure you. You had to know it would be a matter of time before I found out about this. My only question is, how did you get Dad to agree to it, and why the hell would you try and kill one of our biggest money makers?"

Stephanie pointed over to the corner of the room, where it was shadowed and unless someone went looking, wouldn't find. He saw the shadow moving and his heart dropped. It had been a plan from the beginning, and now he had to put an end to it before it got him and his father, tied up and chained in the corner, dead.

* * *


	17. Said I Loved You, But I Lied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I spend a lot of time reading on here as well as writing, and someone that I admire did a song fiction not to long ago and it struck a cord with me, and I thought in this story more then any other I have ever attempted to do, a song chapter would work. So if you can bear with me for this chapter, I am going to put a cheesy song in here, and show you how well it works. LOL

* * *

As the nurse busied herself around Trish, making sure now that she was awake, that she had everything she needed, Trish wondered how long she had been out. From the way the doctor had talked to her, it seemed to have been for months. Upon awakening and making the hospital aware she was awake, she felt this eerie calm throughout her body and she remembered that she felt like this was the most alive she had ever been. 

"Mr. Michaels will be very glad to hear that you have finally come back to us. He has been here everyday with you, sitting right there, fighting along with you."

Trish felt her body suddenly warm up at the thought of Shawn being there in the room with her the entire time. He had been sitting there in that God awful green chair, waiting for her to come back to life and for some reason that made her body warm inside. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like that was the right thing to do.

**_You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shining' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one_**

The door opened at that moment and the man they both spoke of strode in, just like in a western film, jeans and all, almost shining a light throughout the entire room. She remembered seeing him sooner then a few months ago but she didn't know where the feeling was coming from. Maybe she had forgotten everything that had happened and still hadn't adjusted that she had been out of it for over a month.

"So I see the princess awakens from her slumber." He said coming back to the ratty green chair and taking a seat. Taking her hand into his he kissed it gently. After being put into the coma like state, and witnessing what it was that Trish had been a part of, it made it easier to say what he needed to say now.

"Yes she does. The nurse told me that you have been here pretty much day and night since the accident. Is that true?"

Shawn looked up from her hand and saw the look in her eye. He recognized it as the look he had when people asked him about his past with Rebecca. She didn't remember a thing. Knowing that threw him off kilter and he immediately felt his body grow cold. Not wanting to alarm her he stood to his feet and walked a little ways away from her.

"Yeah, it's true. I thought you might need to be with someone, that it in someway might have helped you come back to us."

"Well it seems it worked. You want to tell me what's on your mind Shawn? You look like a wounded bird."

She always did have a way of reading his face and actions, he thought quickly before turning to face her. He didn't know where to begin, what to say to make her see that while she had been in the coma he had fallen in love with her. Hell, he couldn't even believe it.

"It's nothing really. I just seem to have a lot on my mind."

"Are those for me?" she said pointing towards the flowers that were still tightly grasped in his hands. If she didn't get those flowers away from him soon he was going to kill them.

"Oh, yeah they are. I thought it might do something to sweeten the room. I didn't know you had woken up though or I would have gotten more of them. You had a lot of people scared."

His heart was breaking. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He had come here this time to do just that. After finding out what she had been doing in her dream state and knowing that she loved him, he wanted to make sure she knew it was true for him too in real time. The more he looked at her now though the more he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. She didn't remember any of it which meant they weren't in love anymore. That was a fact Shawn just didn't and couldn't deal with.

_**Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied**_

"It's more then what you are telling me isn't it Shawn? Is there something wrong with me that I don't know about?"

He knew he had to tell her that she had nothing to worry about but his voice felt like it was going to crack under the pressure. He just couldn't bring his lips to say anything but what he had been sent there to tell her.

"No, there isn't. It's nothing alright. I am just really surprised to see you awake. Surprised and happy if you don't mind me saying. I missed having you around."

"Well I missed being around if I may say so. I don't really remember much of anything surrounding the accident, or what I did in the coma, but I do know that I have been given a second chance for some reason and I just have to realize why."

Shawn knew why but he didn't dare say. He wanted to just come out and tell her how he felt before his whole chest caved in from the pain. Even after the years of falling for Rebecca, he had never felt anything so utterly strong and painful all at the same time. How could people fall in love and still maintain some sanity? Something else he would never know.

"Well I am sure you can figure it out in due time Trish."

She smiled and spoke again. "So tell me what's been going on since I have been out of commission. What is new in the wrestling world?"

"I wouldn't know. I have been here the entire time with you. It seemed that sooner or later they were going to have to give me my own room."

Her heart started beating heavily for some reason for which she didn't know. There was something in here that wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real. Something had happened to her while she was out and it had left her feeling the best she had ever felt, but at the same time, more weary then ever. What was this connection she now felt she had with Shawn?

"It was that bad huh? Did you at least leave to get clean and get some rest once in awhile? I would hate to think that I somehow kept you here day and night with me."

She didn't know the half of it. He had been there every step with her. From him calling her name, to her telling him that the reason they were together was because he believed. He had run through it all with her and desperately wanted to do it again. Not to mention the only time he had left to get clean had been to get the room next to hers to join her in another place. Another tidbit he couldn't exactly spit out right now.

_**With all my soul I've tried in vain  
How can mere words my heart explain  
This taste of heaven so deep so true  
I've found in you  
So many reasons in so many ways  
My life has just begun  
Need you forever, I need you to stay  
You are the one, you are the one**_

"I did at one point leave, which is why I wasn't here when you woke up, but other then that, my ass is permanently in that chair. I think it would see big on E Bay."

She laughed and slid back down into the warm hospital bed, that was now equipped with the warmest blankets in the world. Just the feel of them was begging her to go back to sleep.

"Listen Trish, I came here for a reason. I just wanted to tell you that I know what happened to you, and how I factored into it all, and well I love you."

He looked towards her to gauge her reaction to the words that so messily came spilling out of his mouth. He needed to know that no matter if she remembered or not, that she knew he loved her. When he saw the image in front of him he realized it had all been in vain, she had fallen asleep.

**_You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shining' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one_**

_**Said I loved you  
But this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you....But I lied**_

"Yeah Shawn, that was a real smart idea. You love her and she falls asleep."

* * *

**A/N2:** It had come to my attention after writing chapter 16 that there was an error in the remark from Stephanie to Shane, he is indeed older then her, and knowing I wanted him to call her little sister at some point, messed me up. I apologize for the error and thank you to those that did notice it. 


	18. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** For those of you that haven't noticed I am a huge fan of the music business, and the music throughout the sands of time. Which is why all of the titles to the chapters have been song titles, and to further prove my point, I also made the last chapter an old 80's hit. It was **Said I Loved You but I Lied by Michael Bolton**. Yes you can think it, go ahead, say it out loud with me, Melissa is a cheese head. LOL thanks for the reviews if I haven't said it enough.

* * *

"You tied the poor guy up? I thought you had more imagination then that Stephanie." 

She stood from the chair then, making her way over to where her father was tied up and Shane had his gaze locked. She pulled the hair on her fathers head and made him look her in the eyes.

"All it took was a look Shane. He knows what it is that he has to do."

"I get that you wanted the company yourself, and hell if it had been left at that I would have taken the job and done it, or rather I would have walked out and left it all behind, to make it on my own. What I don't get, and what you still have yet to explain to me is why you had to cause Trish to have an accident. You know that it would come back you of course, you knew she didn't drink that much and if she had it would have drawn suspicion."

"I did know all of that, which is why I am a phone call away from ending it all for good. Dead girls can't tell can they?"

Shane felt his heart beating heavier, hoping that if she gets a chance to make the call that Shawn was at the hospital still and would be able to stop anything from happening to Trish. He had been such a fixture in that hospital room; he couldn't imagine him being anywhere else.

"How are you going to do that? You know she is on twenty four hour watch don't you? Paul has also been there and seen that Shawn has pretty much lived there since it happened. He knows about your plan now too Stephanie. What are you going to do, kill us all?"

Stephanie smiled, moving away from her father, who by this time looked like he was watching a living nightmare in action. Shane knew he had to do something fast if he wanted to get them out of there relatively unscathed.

"That thought has crossed my mind in the last few minutes I have to tell you. But no Shane, I don't think I want to do anything more serious then I already have."

"You are giving up?"

"I got what I want didn't I? She asked throwing another look in their father's direction. "He isn't going to go against me knowing what I am capable of."

"You might think you have Dad by the balls, but you don't actually think that if you let him free he is going to go along with it. Not to mention now that I know what I needed to, you are going to get caught."

She walked back to the desk, glancing at the papers in front of her, and then back up to Shane. She knew she was as good as caught, she even knew she had taken things a little to far, but the end result was going to be great, and knowing her lawyers she would get off with a suspended sentence. It all couldn't have worked out better for her.

"Do whatever it is you feel you have too big brother, but I will still have complete creative control of the WWE at the end of it all."

Picking the paper up into her hands she walked it over to her brother, practically throwing it into his face. As Shane scanned the writing on the page, he knew she was right. She may go to jail for the crimes committed against Vince and Trish, but in the end, the person that would have control of the company didn't have anything to do with what happened. She had gotten their father to sign over control in five years to Paul.

"I can't believe you did this." He said, completely taken aback at the events of the last few months. He knew his sister wanted the WWE, and with her husband the champion in said company, she wanted to make sure he was taken care of as well, but to go this far was beyond him.

"Believe it Shane. It is all set in motion and when I end up going away for Trish's little accident, nothing will change. I will still own it when I get out."

"I'm taking Dad now Stephanie. You can believe that you won, and maybe in terms of this company you did, but if I have my way, you won't see one minute of owning this company, at least not before you are about 70."

Shane walked to his father, cut the ropes away from his form with the box cutter knife he kept on him for protection, and snapped the chains, allowing his father the first real breath he had probably had in a long time.

They walked from the office with the last vision that of Stephanie at her fathers desk, with the biggest grin on her face. If Shane had to die trying, she was going to make sure that Stephanie had that smile wiped clean off, as quickly as possible.

* * *

The phone rang in the darkness, causing him to turn over and allow himself to actually sit up and admit defeat when it came to sleep. Now that Trish was awake, and not aware of the connection they shared, he assumed it was best to leave the rest of her time in the hospital to those that worked there. Who could be calling him now was anyone's guess. 

"Yeah?"

"Where are you man? I have my father, and a whole lot of answers."

"I'm at home, where else would I be. Shane, she is awake. There is nothing more for me to do."

Shawn heard a litany of curses through the receiver and figured that Shane thought that it was wrong of him to be home nursing his wounds. It was obvious to Shawn that he should still be there with her, making her remember what she missed. Apparently Shane felt the same way.

"Get dressed man, and I mean now, and meet me at the hospital. Trish is still in a lot of danger. If she is awake then there is a possibility that she remembers. That puts her in a worse situation then she was when she was in the coma."

Shawn felt his heart stop and he listened to Shane's words. He immediately jumped from his bed, knowing sleep would never come anyway, grasping the phone, threw his shoes on. It was apparent in Shane's voice that he was worried, and if Shane was worried then everyone had a reason to worry.

"Okay, I'm on my way there right now. I hope you plan on telling me what the hell is going on."

"I will, as soon as I see you, just get there in one piece. She might need you when she hears what I have to tell her."

Throwing the phone down onto the bed, grabbing his jacket from the doorway, he made his way down the stairs of the house, and out the front door. He loved her, everyone around him knew it. He had gotten the nerve to tell her, but it hadn't mattered. She had fallen asleep on him. It didn't matter now though, whatever feelings he had for her, she was in danger, and he had to make damn sure nothing happened to her. He didn't know if he could live without her.

* * *


	19. Overcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I just realized something funny about myself and I thought that since I didn't have anything to write in this spot, I would share it with all of you. I listen to all these romantic and true love songs when I write this story. Now I am sure that a lot of you do that, and if you don't then you eventually will. What I think is funny is that I didn't even begin writing and I had the music going, and I went back and read over the first thing I posted here, you all know what it is, it's the number one thing at the bottom of my bio, and it pretty much hit me and made me almost cry. That is the funny part if you haven't guessed. I haven't read that piece of writing in almost two years, since I wrote it. I get the reviews for it, and they touch me, but I didn't think I had the power to read it again without remembering Jeff leaving. It's like that movie A Walk to Remember. I watched that and cried my eyes out when I was first got it, and then I didn't watch it for three years. I watched it over again a week ago, and I thought it wouldn't affect me. I was wrong. I just think its funny how your mind can screw your body up. Something seen or written so long ago being able to pretty much knock you off your ass. Okay that is all I wanted to say, thank you for the reviews, enjoy number 18 and here is 19.

* * *

They all made it to the hospital in record time, pushing their way through the doors at the same time, almost knocking each other over. Once through the door they made their way down the hall as quickly as possible to the sound of the beeping machines around them. 

They neared Trish's hospital room and they saw the masked figure make a run for it. Shane was the first to catch on and after yelling for Vince to fill Shawn in, he took off running after the figure. Stephanie had apparently left no time for them to get there before calling in someone to take her out.

Vince took a look at Shawn, his eyes showing more emotion then he had allowed in over ten years, and tried to find the right words to say.

"She called in someone to take her out for good. You might want to get a doctor quickly."

Not understanding what Vince meant, but understanding the severity of the comment, and the fact that even though he didn't know what was happening, he knew somewhere inside he needed to get the doctor, he made a quick run for the reception desk. Filling in the woman in as many words as he could muster, he ran back to Vince, noticing that the doctors made a beeline right where he had requested they go.

"I think you need to tell me what the hell is going on here. There is no way in hell I am going to lose her Vince. I just can't deal with it again."

"What do you mean again?"

Shawn shook his head in a blow off attempt and though Vince was going to accept it, he knew he was going to get answers as soon as possible. Before he could go on, Shane came back to them, out of breath and finding it hard to speak.

"He—is gone." He said, sucking in as much air as he could trying to get his breathing back to normal. He hadn't made a run like that in a little while; it was going to take a while to get used to doing it. He usually left that to the wrestlers.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here? She wakes up, she is alright though she can't remember anything around the accident, and then you call me out of nowhere, say you have answers and now she might be dead."

Shane threw a look at Shawn and pointed to the chair directly behind him. It was about time that he told his friend what was going on. It was the only way for Shawn to come to terms with what had happened and maybe figure out another way to deal with things.

"I know who was behind the accident, although I can't say who that person was that was just in Trish's room. I just know that it couldn't have been anything good. As it turns out it had nothing to do with Dad, or Eric for that matter. I think Trish found that letter I told you about, but Eric doesn't have the brain power to do anything this rough."

"Then who did it?" Shawn asked, almost choking at the thought that Trish could be in that room now lying even closer to death then she was before.

"It was Stephanie who planned the whole thing out Shawn. She got my father in a situation where he would sign over complete control of the company to Paul in five years. I suppose she did it to take the heat off her, and maybe even get her husband involved."

"She tried to kill Trish out on that road? But why would she want to do that to someone who makes more money for the company then most?"

"She knew about the plan before anyone else did. She knew even before I did for crying out loud and it didn't take me all that long to find out about it. I know that was the reason she tried to do away with Trish."

Shawn was beside himself with the shock and grief that was coursing through his body. He was worried sick about Trish, wondering what the person that had fled from her room had done to her and if it was fatal. He was also in shock that Paul could have known anything about this and not come to him, or knowing how strong he was, walked away from it the minute he heard about it. He was shocked that a person that had been his best friend for years hadn't thought to warn him that he was in the line of fire.

"Where does Paul stand in all of this?" Shawn said keeping his eyes locked on the movement around Trish's hospital room. He wanted to make sure that with the amount of people walking in and out of there, he knew who each of them was. He didn't want any more surprises tonight.

"He doesn't know anything of it apparently." Vince spoke up then, interrupting Shane from answering what he didn't know.

"But we can't be sure about that now can we? I just can't believe this. Paul was here with me, he was in that room with Trish and me. I could have been the one that was putting her in the line of fire again. I shouldn't have even come here, or for that matter brought Paul into it until I was sure."

Shane touched Shawn's shoulders, trying to make him see that what had happened here hadn't been anyone's fault but that of his sister and her evil plan to get the company.

"Shawn, you being here for her brought her back to us once. Please don't think that what happened here had anything to do with you." Before Shane could go on, he noticed the Doctor making his way over to them, a solemn look marking his face, tightening his features.

"Gentleman, I have some news regarding Ms. Stratus."

Shawn looked up and seeing the look plastered on the Doctor's face, broke down in tears. He wasn't a man that liked to cry, or at least cry where people could see him, but he loved her and if there was any chance that she was going to die then he could feel his heart dieing inside already. He had known along time ago that he couldn't go on without her.

"What is it Doctor? What happened to her in that room tonight? Do we have any idea who that could have been?" Vince asked, tightening his grasp around Shawn's shoulders as he sobbed. He had known Shawn since he was a young 18 year old boy wanting to be a star in the ring. He didn't know how close the two of them had gotten but he knew that it was hitting Shawn awfully hard.

"She was given the same drug as Mr. Michaels a week ago when we tried to put him into a coma to find her. Now I know we were able to bring you out of it pretty quick Shawn, but with Trish, her body was already weakened. It caused more damage to her this time then it would have the first time."

Shawn looked up, wiping the wetness from his eyes. He had to know what the Doctor was trying to tell him.

"What are you trying to say man? Is she going to die?"

"Not if we can help it. She is just knocked out pretty bad. It would seem we now know the drug that was given her to make her seem drunk. There are some medications that do that, and also put you into the coma. We are doing everything we can to try to prevent damage, but it doesn't look good."

"So she is on the life support now, and you are telling us to pull her off it right?"

"It might be time to make some decisions. The first time was a miracle, and we thanked God for it, but this time, unless someone gives her another life pardon, you might have to say your goodbyes."

He walked away then, and left Shawn with Shane and Vince to try to digest what he had told them. It had been a miracle that she had lived that accident and had come back to him. He wanted her to be able to come back again, so he could do everything right. He needed to tell her he loved her, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of her. He was scared now though that he might not get the chance to do it.

* * *

"_You came back to me." He said as she entered the room, appropriately dressed in white, her blond hair flowing down around her shoulders. She looked like the picture of perfection standing before him bathed in the white light._

"_You were right, I went back and didn't remember anything about what happened to us here. I do remember one thing though from the life I lived."_

_Standing from the bed where he was resting he looked deep into her eyes, wondering what it was that she could have taken through with her. He walked towards her, cupped his hands around her cheeks and bringing his lips mere seconds away from hers._

"_What do you remember Trish? What did you remember that touched you so much that you didn't lose memory of it crossing over?"_

"_I remember pretending to be asleep and having you there. You told me you loved me. The only thing I didn't have a chance to tell you back was that I loved you too." She said before bringing her lips into contact with him, not ever wanting to let go. She really felt now that she was home, right where she wanted to be._

* * *


	20. The Answer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N: **I am so into this story that the fact that no one reviewed on the last chapter isn't stopping me from writing and posting this one! I do thank all of you that will review the last one before I post this one, and for the people that do read and review this one. Knowing that some of you have added me to the author alert and the favorite authors on the site is very sweet and it means a lot. I hope I can continue writing stories such as this one that bring out the best in everyone.

* * *

He sat at the bedside, his eyes locked onto Trish's, not wanting to let go for dear life. He had learned so much in the short time she had been in the hospital. He had learned that what he had with his ex wife wasn't anything but a fantasy that produced the best little boy and girl in the world, and he also learned what real love is. The one thing that she had taught him without her knowledge was that he was capable of being loved too, and loved right. 

He rolled his eyes, trying to compress all of the information he had taken in on her condition in the last hour and a half. She was closer to death this time then she had been before, and they couldn't rely on her to come back to them this time. He scanned the room with his eyes, looking at all the wires hooked to her, trying to make her hold on to the life she still needed to live.

"This just can't be your time Trish. You need to come back to me so I can finally tell you how I feel. If you leave me, nothing will have the same meaning."

He knew she wouldn't hear what he was saying, she was pretty much dead to the world. The minute he thought it, he wanted to banish it from his mind. The last thing he needed to be doing was thinking she was dead. If he gave up on her like so many other people had, then who would she be able to fight to live for?

The door opened then, causing Shawn to break away from his thoughts, and turn around to face the visitor. Upon seeing who it was he turned back again to Trish. He didn't want to talk to him at all right now, and Shawn knew he had taken a huge chance coming here.

"Shawn, how is she doing?"

"She is hanging on to life by a thread. How do you think she is doing Paul? Isn't this what was supposed to happen for you?"

"I know what you think man, but what Stephanie did had nothing to do with me. Shane called me to his office and filled me in a little over an hour ago. I had nothing to do with this man, if you knew me, you would know that."

Shawn listened to his words, twisting his hands tightly together, not wanting to believe in anything anymore. He had just gone through hell to bring her back and now he had to sit and wait and hope she lived again. If Paul didn't have something to do with that, being married to the person that had it happen, he didn't know who did. He was so angry and he had nowhere to put it. Except the one place he felt was deserving of it.

"You married her, and you knew how much their family fights over whom take over. You had to have seen this coming a mile away Paul? If you didn't know about it, then why are you the one she made sure she signed everything over too?"

Paul was silent then, not knowing what he could say to his best friend to make him understand that he hadn't married Stephanie for the company, like so many people thought. He had really and truly loved her. He never thought she would do something like this, not to someone that obviously meant the world to him.

"You are right about one thing Shawn. They do fight about that damn company all the time, but I don't get into it with them. When I signed on to the WWE, I did it because I did it for the love of the sport, just like you did. I never did like the politics, and now, seeing where it got Trish, I can see why. I'm sorry man."

Shawn softened at that moment, allowing the slightest tear to fall from his eye and rolls down his cheek in slow motion. He turned to Paul then, knowing that of all the people in the world they had been best friends for life, as stated in the Kliq they went by so many years ago. He had held up his end of the bargain and he knew that Paul had too, even though he married the boss.

"I know man, I just don't know who to blame here. I can't get my hands on your wife otherwise I go to jail even though I am sure a lot of people want me too. You didn't have a damn thing to do with it. I don't know where to place all this anger."

Paul walked to his friend, and leaned down to hold onto Trish's hand, best friends together, brothers united, if only for a little while.

"Leave it at the door Shawn. I know you want to beat someone up and make them pay for doing this to your--whatever she is, but you cant right now. The law has to be the one to do that. I'm the first one that wants to strangle Stephanie for lying to me and hurting you and Trish, but I can't."

"So what the hell are you going to do then?"

"File for divorce, start doing what you did with Rebecca when she left you and took the children, and then leave the rest of it at the door."

Shawn went silent then, turning away from his friend and looking at the bed where she lay, just as beautiful and peaceful as ever. He had so many emotions he had to get out running through him, but he was only sure of one thing he needed to say.

"I love her Paul."

"Then don't give up man. Fight for her."

* * *

The phone rang in the shrill darkness of the house, rousing her from a sweet nights sleep. The body beside her didn't move, not even a twitch. She pushed her eyes to open, wondering who could be calling her at this hour. She tensed wondering if something serious had happened to someone she cared about, or God forbid, something happened to Shawn. She might not know how she felt anymore, but she knew her children, and they needed their daddy. 

"Hello?"

"Rebecca Michaels?"

"It isn't Michaels anymore, but yeah this is Rebecca, who the hell are you?"

"I am just someone looking out for your husband. Listen to me, you need to get to Desert Care Facility in Casa Grande, Arizona and you need to do it quick. If you care about him at all you will be there on the next flight."

"Who the hell—

The caller hung up then, not allowing her to ask anymore questions. All she had to go by that the voice was a female, obviously having been a friend of Shawn's and letting her know that he was in some kind of trouble. She slid from the bed then, quietly grabbing a bag and throwing her things into it. Her children were with her parents and they were fine for a few days. Knowing everything was taken care of; she slipped from the bedroom, and out of the apartment, into the darkness and what was awaiting her in Arizona.

* * *


	21. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** In order for me to make the best love story with the characters I chose, I need to tweak some things. Which is why for those of you that still haven't gotten over the fact that she actually woke up, I put her back in the coma. I felt that a lot of my better efforts on this story are when she is out cold. I don't think I have anything left to surprise you with but then again by the time this ends, who knows. Just know that I am intending to pull at your heartstrings for a little while longer, and if I am successful, will have a million people at their screens crying by the end, LOL. Thanks for the support and reviews, on with the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_**

"_Remember when you asked me to marry you and I said that I couldn't do it?" she asked, as she softly caressed his cheek with her hand, not letting her eyes slip for a single second._

_As he looked at her, he noticed the way her eyes were lighting up in what looked something like hope. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had sent her back to him again, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it. If she could hold onto a little hope in a time like this, where nothing seemed real, then so could he._

"_Yeah I seem to remember you needing to leave to go back to your life."_

"_What if I told you now that this is my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you?"_

_The instant she let the words slip, she noticed the smile come across his face. What she had said had made him happy and she wanted to spend the rest of her life making him do just that._

"_You're serious? You don't think you are going to need to go back to your life and leave what is happening here?"_

_She shook her head, signaling that she wasn't going to leave him, and he took her hand into his and bent down on one knee._

"_Then I guess there is only one thing left to do here then. Trish Stratus, in front of God, the sun in the sky and the world moving around us, will you marry me?"_

_She let the tears fall then, the ones that had fallen before, but for a different reason seemed almost a distant memory. She was alive now, more alive then before, and she was willing to spend the rest of her life in this limbo if it meant that she could do it with the one man in all the world that had taken a chance and loved her for who she was, Shawn._

**_Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothing' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting' for  
I can't help it there's nothing' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

He slept peacefully in the chair with the rickety arms, moving ever so slightly every few minutes, almost afraid to wake from his slumber and find that she was gone. He opened his eyes, took a look to make sure that she was still there with him, and he slid back down to fall back into sleep with her.

He had to admit that since all of this had taken place he hadn't been able to eat or sleep. He thought that when she woke up, that he would finally get that chance, and then reality set in that someone had wanted her dead. Now, like so many times before, she was sleep deprived and hunger driven, but he dared not to leave her side.

The doctors knew it was no use; they couldn't make him leave the room for anything in the world, even food and sleep. He had been no use to her when she really needed him and since they had gotten to her, he was hell bent and determined not to let them do it again.

"I wish you could hear me Trish. You are needed by so many people in so many places all over the world. You need to come back to your fans, your family and friends. If that isn't enough for you to keep fighting for, then please, fight for me. Fight for the feelings we shared in another place, in another time. I can't just give up on you and I am hoping you hear me and don't give up on me either."

He heard the commotion then, coming from the reception area of the hospital, only mere seconds from where he sat. Feeling his blood go cold at the voices in the waiting room, he swallowed the truth that he would never get any sleep, and he stood to his feet. He didn't know what she would be doing there but he knew he had to make sure she got the hell out of there.

"I want to know what the hell happened to my husband!"

"Your husband isn't listed as a patient here Ma'am. Are you sure that you have the right hospital?" the orderly asked, trying to calm her down before she upset everyone, patients included.

"I can handle this Amelia. The woman here is looking for me."

Rebecca turned then and saw the most ungodly sight she had ever laid eyes on. The man she had pledged to love for the rest of her life, and then walked out on was standing before her, looking tired, but more or less okay. _Who the hell phoned and said he was hurt?_ She thought, before running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"I got a call in the middle of the night; they said you were in some kind of trouble and to get out here as soon as possible. They even had the airfare paid and the flight waiting when I arrived."

"Well as you can see they were wrong. You can go on home now and be with guy smiley. That was his name right?"

"No, it isn't, that was just something you liked to call him because he always seemed cocky. This was something I remember you doing well throughout our marriage Shawn."

Shawn rolled his eyes, aching to get back in the comfort of the hospital room where at least the chair was the only thing that made him tense up in places he didn't like. He hated having her here, she didn't have a right. He just didn't know what the hell he should say to get her out of there.

"Well if you are alright then what the hell is going on? Why did I get the call in the middle of the night telling me that something had happened to you?"

"Good question, but since you didn't get it from here directly, or from me you shouldn't have come. This has nothing to do with you."

"Okay, fair enough. You care to tell me what it is about then?"

Did he dare talk to his ex wife about the woman in the hospital room that he was in love with? Wasn't there some sort of law that said once divorced you didn't talk about your new lives, just your old one? Knowing he needed someone to talk to about his fears and knowing there was no one better at the moment then Rebecca, he pointed to the chair and motioned for her to sit.

"One of the wrestlers that I work with was in an accident that someone in the business planned, and she is in a coma."

"How did I know that this had something to do with a she? You always were a sucker for the ladies weren't you Shawn?" she said in an understanding tone, which in Shawn's mind took him off guard.

"I was until you came along and changed all of that Rebecca. You knew that I lived for you and our son, and then our little girl. You all meant the world to me. I took the vows seriously."

She touched his arm then, not knowing what else to do, but knowing where this was going.

"Yes you did, and I know it's been a long time coming but I have to say Shawn, I am sorry that I didn't take them as seriously."

_**There's no love like your love  
and no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time all the way**_

"What made you want to leave me and not look back?"

"Not you that's for sure. I guess even though I wasn't young anymore I wanted to feel like I was. I had everything, and I blew it. I know that doesn't matter now, it has been a long time, but for the record Shawn, I never stopped loving you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
I can't help it there's nothing' I want more  
I would fight for you I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you ya I'd die for you_**

_The breeze blew around them as they stood before God, light shining around them, from Trish and also from the sky above which was rich with light._

_They knew it wasn't in a church, or fronted by the preacher and in no way legal, but to the two of them right in the moment, it was all they had. Trish had come back to him, wanted to spend the rest of time with him and he wanted to do the same. He had done everything he could for her and now as they stood together, facing each other, they were about to make forever._

_She lifted his face to hers as she began to speak, letting the words reverberate through him._

"_You came to me at the worst moment in my life and you gave me something to fight for, something to live for. You told me once that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, until the end of time, and then some, and now, as sure as we stand here, I am telling you that I want to do the same with you. I have been through life, and I have been through the ever after, I want to start working on 'an then some'. You were a light through the darkness for me and I pledge myself from this day forward to love you and cherish you."_

_Shawn, one not to cry unless extremely in pain, felt the tears roll down his cheeks. In any other life he would never hear words spoken with such truth, hope and love. Even now, as she gently wiped the tears away from his face, the words wanted to flow out of him. He had so much to say to her, to thank her for; he didn't know where to begin. He decided to let his heart guide him._

"_I was afraid to love again, and then through faith and love and trust, I was given a second chance at it. I had given up all hope of finding that one, the one that you know from the second you see them. You have taught my heart what it means to be in love. You have not only been my best friend through the darkness of life, but you have been my guide as well. You say that I saved you, but when you look at it the way I do, you were the one that was sent to me, at the perfect time. I want to spend every day with you from now until the end of time, and I can't wait to get started."_

_Under the sun, glistening down on them, they made their vows, married in mind, body, spirit and most of all in love. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The machines went crazy at that moment, making all the doctors and aids within a forty foot radius come running, and what caused Shawn, caught in the middle of the conversation with Rebecca stand to his feet. He threw a look at her, in a silent sadness at having to end the conversation.

She touched him on the shoulder, wrapped her arms around him, and told him the words he didn't know he needed to hear but felt better upon hearing.

"It's okay, go be with her."

**_Ya know it's true  
Every thing I do - I do it for you_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**A/N2:** Just so that I don't get sued, I do not own this song, it is owned by **Bryan Adams** and the writers on the **Robin Hood movie**. It was called **Everything I Do, I Do It For You.** I just thought it was fitting for where I wanted to go with this. Also on another note, excuse the retarded page breaks in this chapter, fanfiction won't let me do them for some ungodly reason. LOL


	22. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** Tinker Belle, I just want to thank you for your words, they really touched my heart. As far as putting this story on your site, do what you did the last time I touched you with a story. You put up my Shane/Hailey story up when it affected you and I know you, you will do it with this one too, at least now that I told you too. It means a lot that you think my writing is good enough to be posted there. To the rest of you that reviewed thank you as well, it means a lot that you are following along as I write it. My feelings mirror your own believe me. Wait until the end of the story and you all get individual thank you notes. Also, have any of you that have been posting had any issues with the damn page break thing in the document manager? I dont know how I survived without this thing and I have tried it on three different computers and it doesnt work on any of them. I am just wondering if its giving any one else errors as well. LOL I feel naked without the darn thing even though I posted for a year without the darn thing. Anyway let me know. LOL

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shawn reached the hospital room door just as the doctor went to close it. He knew it was against regulations to ask to be allowed in, but he needed to see her. If she was slipping farther into death and was leaving him, he just had to know. He had to know for sure she was dead with his own eyes, he couldn't risk his heart any more then he had.

"You know I can't let you in now Shawn, so why don't you go have a seat with the pretty young lady there, and I will come out and see you as soon as I can discern what is going on."

There was a noise in the room then, almost as if Trish herself had made the decision for the doctor. As the doctor turned around, the nurses crowding around everywhere, he noticed that she had indeed made that request they both had heard.

"Let—my—husband in please."

The doctor turned to Shawn then, the look of utter disbelief written all over his face. When the machines had gone off, a code blue had sounded, and they all expected the worst, Shawn included. Now, as everyone could see, she was well and good, and the machines had gone off in such a way because she had been worked up upon entry back to life.

"Are you the husband she is talking about Shawn?" the doctor asked, lifting his eyes at believing he had been denied that information this whole time.

"No, I don't know what she's talking about. She wasn't married as far as I knew." It was then that he realized there was a lot more going on then what him or the doctor had known before, and it had something to do with the coma.

The nurses came to the doctor then, conferring that everything with the patient was going according to plan, and the doctor turned back to the suddenly impatient Shawn. The look the two men let pass between them was of utter disbelief and shock.

"It seems she would like to see her husband. Since you have been everything to her that she needed, I would assume to believe that she meant you. You have my authority to go into that room, and don't come out unless she actually has a husband somewhere."

Shawn smiled at the doctor and slipped past him into the now brightly lit room. It had changed in the mere minutes since he had left it to talk to Rebecca. It looked more alive then it ever had, or maybe that was how he saw Trish now as she smiled at him.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" she asked, oblivious to anything going on around her other then the fact that Shawn was now there with her.

"Way to long for my liking. Thank God you are back."

She smiled at him then, her face turning to a healthy peachy glow. "I already thanked him, enough for the both of us I might add."

"Listen Trish, you have been out of it a long time, and the last time I tried to tell you this, I failed at it and you feel asleep. I don't want to take the chance that it will happen again and I might never tell you so I will just say it."

"Would it happen to be that you love me by any chance?" she said, the grin now slowly growing from ear to ear, lighting her face up more then room ever could.

He sat down beside her and took her hand into his, tears fighting to get out, that he was keeping bottled up. He didn't imagine that she would ever come back to him, and seeing her like this right now, he wanted to freeze frame it forever in his mind. She had never looked more beautiful then she did right now, hospital gown and all.

"I've never been the kind of guy to let his feeling show, and I thought I would get by fine just being like that for the rest of my life. When you had your accident and I was faced with losing someone I consider my best friend, I knew the only way, only hope of saving you had to come from how I felt. I love you Trish Stratus and I have been killing myself trying to tell you that and make you believe it and not leave me again."

Her eyes welled up as he spoke, and he placed his arms around her gently, so not to hurt her, wanting only to take care of her for the rest of his life. He wasn't good with words when he wasn't in the ring, but all he wanted to do now was tell her he loved her over and over again. There were no sweeter words he could say then those. His life was better now that she had kicked her way into it and he didn't want it to change.

"I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you too, that was until our wedding day, when we came together as one forever."

Shawn raised his eyebrows, knowing that she was remembering something that didn't take place in the real life, in the real time. He looked at the way her eyes lit up, telling him how much she enjoyed marrying him, and he didn't want to make it worse, but he didn't want to mislead her any longer then he had.

"Um—Trish, I think there are some things I need to tell you."

"I thought you said enough earlier? What could you have to tell me now?"

The moment he looked her in the eyes, he knew that he couldn't tell her. Not now, not when she was so happy and the glow that came across her face was so beautiful and made her look like a real come to life angel. He didn't want to break her heart after she had fought to come back to him.

"I just wanted to do this." He said, reaching in and touching her cheek with his palm ever so lightly. "You've been through so much lately, and I just want to tell you that I will love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making memories of us." With that said, he reached in and gingerly touched his lips to hers, sealing their connection to the end of time, and then some.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	23. For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** To all that reviewed thank you very much, I am well on my way to get to 100 reviews at this rate. I don't know how much longer I can make this story go, but hell I am the queen of writing sequels and the fire still burns with this one, so who knows right? But to all of you I thank you very much for the support. Also, for those of you that wanted your heartstrings back, not quite yet okay? I have a bit left in me, and as long as you are functioning well without them, you can wait a little longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me right? She came back and she thinks that the two of you are married?" Shane asked, as they stood outside of the hospital room, where Shawn had yet again spent another sleepless night.

He had wanted to stay by her side to make sure nothing would happen again, and now that he had Shane in front of him, he got to hear all the information on Stephanie first hand. Apparently, she had taken a set worker from the back and paid him a lot of money to try and take Trish out again. Now that Stephanie was behind bars, and Paul had started divorce proceedings, it looked like everything could go back to normal. Except for the other little problem Shawn now faced anyway.

"It's a long story man; I've been through a lot with her that I can't even begin to explain. It makes sense because I know she was out of it for a long time, and I guess I was with her wherever she was, but man, how the hell do I tell her we aren't actually married?"

"Buddy, if I had the answer to that I would have seen all of this coming from my sister. All I can tell you is that if you don't tell her and she finds out somewhere else then you might lose her again, but not to death this time, it might be another man. Can you actually deal with what could happen if you don't tell her?"

"No better then I can deal with telling her that's for sure. Listen, I wanted to say thank you for everything you all went through to find out what the hell happened to her. It means a lot to her, I'm sure she has told you already, but it meant a lot to me. I can sleep a lot better in that chair knowing I needn't be worried about something that goes bump in the night."

"Well there are things that go bump in the night you still have to worry about." Shane said a grin replacing the serious look that had covered his face while he recounted what had happened with his sister.

"Oh hell, you don't have to remind me about that right now man." Shawn said, letting a laugh escape his lips. A laugh he realized that he hadn't done a lot of since the accident. It was amazing how good it felt to allow his body to do it again.

"Listen, I need to get back to the office and also back to my pretty wife. I suggest you do the same, at least get back your pretty wife anyway. Give her my best, tell her I am glad she came back to us and I can't wait to see her get back in the ring again."

As Shawn shook his hand and headed back into the hospital room, Shane stopped and turned around, obviously wanting to say something else.

"Oh Shawn, tell her the truth now, or you could lose her again."

Shawn nodded his head and entered the hospital room, noticing right away that the angel before him had her eyes locked straight on him,

"I didn't know you were awake." Shawn said, running his fingers through his hair and taking the seat beside her bed, as was the usual makeup of the day.

"I just woke up. I thought I heard Shane say something."

"You did. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. It's actually kind of important."

"Well I'm listening now, don't worry I wont fall asleep on you. The last time I did that I missed you saying the most important thing. I don't want to have to do that again."

"Well you see Trish, the thing is—oh hell, who am I kidding, you aren't going to like this either way."

Trish sat up further in the bed, noticing that Shawn looked awfully troubled by something that she hadn't the slightest idea of. She had thought now that they were married, this wouldn't be happening again.

"Just tell me what it is Shawn, I am sure I can deal with it, it can't be that bad."

Shawn looked up then, directly into her eyes, the truth written all over them. If he told her they weren't married and that it was all a dream, she would surely kick him out and it would end as soon as it finally began. That was the last thing he wanted right now. Shane was right though, if he didn't tell her, she would find out some other way, Rebecca for sure since she was still in town, and it would end anyway.

"It can be that bad Trish, and it most assuredly is. I don't have any other way to say this except to just say it bluntly."

Touching his arm with her hand she looked into his eyes, asking her with her mind to tell him what was on his mind and let her deal with the fallout. When he opened his mouth to speak, she found herself nauseous with nervousness.

"We aren't married Trish, not now, not before the accident. We weren't even dating until you woke up yesterday. I am in love with you though and I know what you went through and I know to you the marriage seems real, but we aren't married."

She sat in silence for a few seconds, then turning into a few minutes, and Shawn felt his body tense with what was obviously coming. He saw the look on her face and knew she was in pain from hearing this. It hadn't been his shining moment either, but he just wanted to make it right again.

"You're telling me that what I have in my memory wasn't real? We didn't stand in the sunlight on a beach and speak our vows in front of God?"

"What you saw was real to you, but baby you have been lost to us for a long time now, months even. If given the chance in front of God, the church, and whatever else you wanted, I would have married you but I didn't marry you yet."

"Do you love me?" she creaked, her voice showing signs of slowing down, and her body showing signs of being tired.

"Yes I do love you, more now then I ever thought I could before."

"Then we are married you see? We didn't stand in front of a preacher and say our vows. We were on a beach, in the sunlight, swearing our love for each other. If you love me, then we are married."

"Well what do you say we make this official?" Shawn asked, not sure where he found the words, the only explanation being he found them where they had been all along, in his heart. He took her hand into his, and smiling he stood from the chair and bent down on one knee. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as he did and he felt his heart get fuller. She was right; they had been married, just not legally. He knew in his heart as he got down on one knee that now it was time to make it official.

"Before you say what I think you are going to say, I have something to tell you too, and with what is happening, I can hardly believe it myself."

"What is it baby?" he asked, still down on his knees, waiting to ask for her hand.

"Shawn, by some miracle I am pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. There You'll Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I think I need to clarify something for those of you that don't quite understand how she can be pregnant. They did sleep together, more then once, in the spirit/coma realm that Trish was in. How she is pregnant in real time is something you will have to read on to find out but please, for the sake of the love story, please expand your imagination. Also, for those of you that gave your heartstrings, they shall be returned two chapters from now. Thank you for the support and believe me, with the success of this story, there will be others like it.

* * *

He paced the halls, waiting for the results from the pregnancy blood test that Trish had just taken. She had just gotten finished telling him that she was pregnant and as much as he wanted to have children with her, he had to wonder if this was not just another delusion of the coma. He wanted to marry her, and as far as he was concerned after listening to her explanation on it, they were indeed married in the ways that counted, but he wanted to make it legal as well. 

'_Just how am I going to make it legal when she is fine with the way things are now?' _he thought to himself as he allowed himself to pace the halls, making skid marks on the floor below him as he did.

When he married Rebecca in front of co workers, friends and family he had thought for sure that she was the one. Everyone told them what a lovely couple they made and that if they didn't last, it meant that people really couldn't be in love. Well now, later in life, they were divorced, they had two kids they still hadn't explained it to because of age, and he was falling in love and married in the mind and heart to another woman. What happened if he was wrong again?

Before he could think any further on it, Trish's doctor came striding confidently down the hall. Now that his patient had made a full recovery, minus the turmoil her body endured in the crash, he had reason to.

"Shawn, we got the results back. Do you want me to take you in there with me or do you still need some time?"

Shawn needed a hell of a lot of time, of which he didn't have at that moment. He had to know for sure if what she suspected was true, even though she was convinced already that it was.

"Tell me something Doc. In your professional opinion, can a woman actually get pregnant by someone if she didn't sleep with them?"

"I would have to say no, and that is a medical fact that even you know in your head. Nothing about this case has been by the book though, and now with having to run tests for pregnancy when you didn't sleep with her lately, well it just off the charts for me."

He was right about that, nothing had been by the book since the say she entered the halls of this hospital and went into the coma. Shawn had been a part of the most romantic love story of all time and now there was a chance that on top of marrying her somewhere he didn't know, he also made love to her and they may have produced a child. If God wasn't at work here then he didn't know what the hell was. None of it made logical sense to anyone other then the three of them, and Mark.

"So is that all? Do you need me for anything else?"

"Not out here I don't. Let's just go into the room and you can tell us straight if there is a chance she is pregnant at all."

* * *

"_Did we succeed in bringing the two of them together?" she asked him as he gazed out what looked like a window to life._

"_We did in spades. The two of them were the two loneliest people I have ever had the pleasure of coming across. It was only a matter of time before something higher stepped in and nudged them to where the belonged."_

"_Was it necessary for you to make the young woman pregnant?"_

_He turned then, glancing in the direction of his life partner. They had been through everything in their time on earth and now, as angels of the greatest love, they lived to create the same in other needy people._

"_I believe that it was dear. If we hadn't, then there wouldn't have been a romantic end to this story at all. They needed each other, more then either one of them wanted to admit. It seemed fitting that they got to enjoy the one precious thing life gives us."_

"_Do you think that after all we have done to get them together, that it will work out for them? I would hate to put two people together again and have it fail."_

"_No dear, they won't end up in the wrong place. They are meant to be together. Trish's brush with death just made that more solid of a commitment. If they could get through that and still believe in their love, then they can defeat anything."_

"_Not to mention that they also have us on their side."_

"_That is the truest thing you've said all day. They now have the power of the greatest love of all to guide them."_

* * *

"So what did the test say Doc, what can we expect in the next nine months?" Shawn asked as he held onto Trish's hand tightly. He had now come to expect the unexpected between the two of them and somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that they were going to be having a baby. It was the perfect end to the greatest love of all. 

"I don't have a medical reason for what I have here, but for the record, your wife was indeed right about what she felt inside of her. She is indeed pregnant, and the date of conception seems to coincide with the story the two of you have just filled me in on."

"So our comatose love making resulted in a pregnancy is what you are saying?" Shawn asked, slipping his hand out of Trish's and immediately down to her tummy, where the smallest of babies was now located. He loved both of his children equally but there was something running through his veins at the thought of having a baby with the woman he knew he really loved.

"Yes sir, the two of you are going to be parents. Congratulations guys. I have other patients but if in the next little while before the release, you need anything, please feel free to find me or have me called."

They said their goodbyes, shaking hands and hugging. The doctor had been there through it all. He had known something was wrong from the start and now that it was all solved, they owed him more thanks then words could express. Shawn knew in his heart that the doctor had done everything to bring Trish back to him.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked, after the doctor had left to make his rounds and after minutes of dead silence.

"Yeah I'm more then okay baby. I was just thinking that's all."

"What were you thinking about? Does having a baby with me right now freak you out a little?"

"God no Trish, if anything, having a baby with you will complete my life's work. I had the years of wrestling, but what I really wanted the entire time was a love that knows no bounds, and a family that I can really be a part of, mind, body and spirit. I have all of that now and I couldn't be happier, no matter how it happened. The love was always a part of it."

She thought about what he said for a minute and then looked back at him, seeing the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"How much I want to take you down the aisle. How soon do you think you can make a break out of here?"

She smiled, and took his hand into hers again, letting him feel her pulse. It had been the first time that he really felt that they were both alive again. She let the silence say everything she couldn't. They were in love, they were married in the ways that counted, and as soon as they could make a break it would be legal. Most of all, through it all, they were a family.

* * *


	25. Live Like You Were Dying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**Distribution:** This is for an Original Character story I am writing offline but thought it would also work for fan fiction. If you want to post it anywhere please ask permission. I am an equal opportunity writer.

**A/N:** I have done some thinking, and seeing the way this story just skyrocketed with people that liked it, I have decided to make it into a three part series. They will not all be about Trish and Shawn I am afraid although I am not ruling out that I may do a sequel to this in the near future. This will be the first story in the three part saga of Love United. The two people in the last chapter, for those of you that didn't understand or get it, are angels, and they will be in every story from now on. To be more accurate, for these stories they aren't just normal angels but angels of eternal love. I hope that helps you all out in terms of that last chapter, but do not count them out, they shall make another appearance as the stories continue. Also on a kind of sad note, there is nothing left to be done to this couple so I feel that with this chapter I must end it. In typical Melissa fashion though, I have been saving the best song until last and this shall be a song chapter. I wanted a sweet end to a sweet story. Look out for the thank you chapter tomorrow, and then the start of the next love tale the day after that. I will be updating other stories around it though, so keep on reading and I will keep on writing.

* * *

**_He said I was in my early 40's,  
with a lot of life before me,  
and a moment came that stopped me on a dime.  
I spent most of the next days, looking' at the x-rays,  
Talking' 'bout the options and talking' 'bout sweet time.  
Asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end.  
How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news.  
Man what ya do.  
And he says,_**

He was nervous, right down to the cowboy boots Trish had insisted that he wear. Why she had wanted to have it this way was a little beyond him but he did everything she wanted because he knew it would mean a lot to her. He had to admit, being married for the second time didn't scare him, not being the man Trish wanted, now that just gave him the Texas shakes.

She was a vision in white, but not in the way that most women look on their long awaited wedding day. Oh she was in white, but not the way that most people had expected. She was there in a white blouse, one that showed her chest but not the way she did on WWE television. This blouse covered where it needed too with just a peek on the wild side. She had a blue pair of jeans, that looked to him like they had seen better days but she was still a vision. His vision that he never wanted to let go of.

The water around them on the secluded beach she had requested crashed with the sound of the strong waves rocking him almost off his feet. He felt like he was riding on a cloud with how quickly he could get shaken. It was really was a dream come to life with what was before him now. The weather was perfect, with just the slightest wind to guide them. He couldn't have come up with anything better in his dreams. If this was what Trish had seen when she had been in the coma so many months ago, well then he was glad she had. This was the perfect day.

The look in her eyes said it all as he gazed at her standing in front of him now. Her father had arrived to walk her down the aisle, and when he passed her to him, to love and protect for the rest of his life, he felt like crying like a baby. This was a big deal for him now, he was getting a second shot, to do it the way it was meant to be done, and her father had faith in him that he would do the right things. Her eyes sparkled with what he was sure was a deep and committed love. Knowing he had the look in his eyes, and had the entire day in preparation for this moment, he knew what she was feeling.

**_I went sky diving',  
I went rocky mountain climbing',  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fumanchu.  
And I loved deeper,  
And I spoke sweeter,  
And I gave forgiveness I've been denying,  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
To live like you were dying'._**

Everyone had come to be there for their special day, and as much as he hadn't wanted to look out among them and away from his bride to be, he scanned the room quickly. Paul had shown up stag, knowing if he had come along with his wife, he might not make it out alive. There had been a lot of change since that accident almost a year ago. Paul had gotten a divorce and Stephanie was now spending her days and nights in a cell instead of an office chair. Shane and his wife Marissa had come to show how much they supported the union and the smile hadn't come off Shane's poor face, not once the entire day. The person he most wanted there other then those of his family and friends was Vince McMahon, and as he scanned the back of the room he noticed that he had indeed shown up. They had been through a lot together and it wouldn't feel right if the person he thought of as another father wasn't there.

He thought quickly about his kids. They had taken to Trish and the idea that she would be their new step mother easily and in stride. Now they stood, dressed to the nines in the corner of the room with their mother, awaiting the ceremony to come to an end. The smiles across their faces were of sheer beauty and if could lock this moment, right now, the picture as far as he could see, would be perfect.

**_He said I was finally the husband,  
that most the time I wasn't.  
And I became a friend a friend would like to have.  
And all the sudden going' fishing,  
Wasn't such an imposition.  
And I went three times that year I lost my dad.  
Well I finally read the good book,  
and I took a good long hard look at what I'd do  
If I could do it all again.  
And then,_**

"Do you take Trish to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?" the preacher said, shaking Shawn from his thoughts of a happy future and back to the moment that would clinch it all.

"I do." Shawn replied looking into Trish's eyes and knowing there would never be another woman that could make him feel like this again in his life. She was it, and he was done.

"Trish, do you take Shawn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?"

This was the moment of truth for him. If she said the two sweetest words other then I love you, then he was set for life and they would indeed live happily ever after. The thought of happily ever after took him off and entered his thoughts and made his heart pump harder in his chest. That was all he had ever wanted, to have his happily ever after.

"I do."

The preacher looked up from the couple and out towards the crowd of people gathered on the beach.

"The couple has written their own vows and wishes to share them with each other and all of you now. Shawn if you wouldn't mind starting."

Shawn cleared his throat and the words came into his mind that he had been meaning to say to her since the first day they had met, and then fallen in love.

"I was afraid to love again, and then through faith and love and trust, I was given a second chance at it. I had given up all hope of finding that one, the one that you know from the second you see them. You have taught my heart what it means to be in love. You have not only been my best friend through the darkness of life, but you have been my guide as well. You say that I saved you, but when you look at it the way I do, you were the one that was sent to me, at the perfect time. I want to spend every day with you from now until the end of time, and I can't wait to get started."

He let the tears that were fighting to get free fall then. He felt so much in his heart at that moment and he only wished that she would know how much he meant it when he told her that he planned to be with her forever. There was nothing more important to him in this life then being with her, in this moment and for every moment after that.

The preacher motioned to Trish that it was her turn to repeat her vow, the one she had known in her heart from the beginning but had taken with her for the purpose of standing there today and repeating it for him to hear this time around.

"You came to me at the worst moment in my life and you gave me something to fight for, something to live for. You told me once that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, until the end of time, and then some, and now, as sure as we stand here, I am telling you that I want to do the same with you. I have been through life, and I have been through the ever after, I want to start working on 'an then some'. You were a light through the darkness for me and I pledge myself from this day forward to love you and cherish you."

They then placed the rings on each others fingers and the crowd of family and friends could be heard starting to cry, knowing they were only a stones throw away from being joined together forever. Shawn could vaguely make out his mother and her sniffling and then his father in his tone telling her it would all work out the way they wanted it too and that she would indeed get more grandchildren. It brought a tear to his eye hearing Trish's words and then those of his parents and he looked up and caught her gazing at him, thinking the same thing.

"Well if there is anyone here who objects to these two being joined in front of God and man, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

With the dead silence on the beach then, the waves even realizing they had to silence, the preacher looked between the two of them.

"Well even though it's common knowledge already I will announce it anyway. I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. Shawn, you may kiss your bride."

**_Like tomorrow was a gift and you've got eternity  
to think about what you do with it,  
what could you do with it, what did  
I do with it, what would I do with it?_**

As he brought his lips to hers, a tingling went through his body, wiping the nervousness away and bringing back the protective strength. They had been through hell, but in all the hardness they had found a light at the end of the tunnel, each other. He had almost lost her twice, and he was going to spend the rest of his life now making sure he didn't lose her again until it was their time to go. He knew though, that if anything ever happened again, he had the strength and trust in their love to bring her back to him again.

They did indeed have the sweetest love that could be, and Shawn was going to be thankful everyday of his life for that love.

**_Sky diving',  
I went rocky mountain climbing',  
I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu.  
And I loved deeper,  
and I spoke sweeter,  
and I watched an eagle as it was flying'.  
And he said someday I hope you get the chance,  
to live like you were dying'._**

* * *


	26. Thank You Chapter For An Affair To Remem...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Trish survives a horrible car crash only to end up in a coma. But while she is in the coma she experiences the greatest love story with the most unlikely man.

**A/N:** Before I go ahead and get into the thank you notes I have for all of you I wanted to say something general. When I started this story, I didn't realize that ending it would be so traumatic for me. If you want to me to be totally honest, the whole story for me was traumatic as I got further into it because I knew it wouldn't go on forever, as much as I and most of you wanted it too. When I wrote that last chapter, I debated coming back and even making stories, that was how powerful it was for me. Lucky for me, my husband told me that my fan fiction name meant more then just the title of the Hardy Brothers book. It meant that people that wanted to write but didn't think they were good, should indeed write anyway. He let me know that I inspire him to want to write like he used to (yeah I had to marry a writer didn't I?) and that the people on here were inspired by me too. So fear not, I will continue writing but this story here was a true labor of love for me and I hope you all come back for the second one.

* * *

**Latisha C** When I sit down and think about what to say to you here every story that I end, it gets harder because I believe I have said it all. Then, I think some more and I have to say, the amount of support you have given me over the whole span of time I have been on makes me feel like you are actually here with me in spirit and well it means a lot to me because you are one of the ones that makes me keep on writing. For you I thank you more then words can say, not only for the reviews, but for your unfaltering support of everything I do, good or bad. Thank you very much and I hope we have a long friendship on this site together. 

**Phoenix-Satori10** While I was writing this story, I went and read one of yours, aptly named The Best Deceptions. You not only took the time to review me, but you also wrote beautifully. On top of all the support you have given me, which I am more then grateful for and will be for a long time, you also turned me on to new music with that story. You truly do inspire imagination and much like Latisha before you, I hope to have the pleasure of knowing you for years to come.

**HurricaneGurl41** You are my sister, and you know that. When I wrote this story, which was loosely based on my own love story, I hoped that it would inspire anyone younger then me, or older then me to try and to wait until that love came along. It is proof positive that it happens, because it happened to me, and I know that if you hold out, it will happen to you, Jordana my sister, and the rest of you as well. Thank you very much for being here with me for the last year, and I can't wait to get together with you again soon.

**huntersgirl** This is not the first story you have reviewed by me as my memory serves me. Usually when it comes to this site and the people that take their time and read my writing, I have a good memory. Thank you for taking the time and for coming back to it, maybe not every chapter, but for just coming back overall. It means a lot to me and I hope I can write something else that keeps you coming.

**bkerbunny** Also the same as the girl above you, you have reviewed a lot of my stories, and your faith in this one made me smile. Thank you for being a true romantic and for coming back every time. I also thank you for letting me know in each review you did what really touched you and just know that I was touched along with you and I wrote it. I hope to see you in the future as I continue with my writing, and it is nice to have fans like you.

**Princess-Muse v2.0**Is there anything I can say to you that you haven't heard at this point in our relationship? Why I think there might be. You added me to msn, which meant you took the time to read my profile, so you get two thanks. One for adding me to MSN and the other for letting me add you. I hope sometime that we get the chance to talk considering the time differences we share. I also wanted to say thank you for you unwavering support of all of my stories, even when you don't get the chance to review. You have been a strong hold in my life and I don't know where I would be without you. So a many thanks to you and I hope to keep making you happy and making you come back.

**iccess-america:** You aren't as much of a staple as you used to be for me, but then again I know you felt the blow when everyone left as much as I did. It took me a long time to get back into writing and then reading and well life has a way of getting in when you least expect it. I just wanted to say thank you for the time you took to read the story, and also for commenting on the suspense in the beginning. You truly are one of my greatest, long standing friends.

**Trishrocks** I need to say sorry to you because you are my main fan of my sequel on my other account which I have so horribly neglected. I know some work needs to be done with me so I can update that one too, but for that story, and for this one, where you took time out of your life to read and review it, I thank you. I also make a promise to you that I shall get back to writing that story as soon as possible. Thank you for being such a good fan.

**Tink2** After such a long absence it seems we have found each other again. I have said it before and I will say it again. You entered my life online, and then with the phone call offline when I needed you the most and you are my best friend. I never knew anyone was out there like me, and then when I met you it was such a relief knowing there was someone. We have been through hell in our lives but I hope the one thing that remains is the strong bond we have together, and also with the wrestling business. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, and I will always make a habit of coming back for yours.

**J3r1ch0h0lic4eva** If there is nothing else to thank you for, thank you for reviewing and for that wonderful name. It could have been written properly, but then it wouldn't have been you. I like the use of the numbers and I also like the fact that you took the time to review me, no matter how much you did. I hope all is well with you and I wish you continued success in whatever it is that you do.

**Perfect Imperfections** I believe this is the first story that you have read of mine, and I have to say I am glad you joined the rest of my fans at this point because this might have been the best one I have written. Thank you for taking the time to get into the story and for back reading all the chapters and then reviewing. It means a lot that anyone new takes the time to get involved in watching it unfold and you did that in droves. I hope things are well with you and I hope I can make you come back for the next one in the series.

**Lexi:** I have said it before and for you I will say it again, when someone doesn't have an account on and they come on just looking for something to read that has someone they like in it, well it just about means the world to me. I am a romantic at heart which means very emotional, and well seeing the reaction that you gave in your review, not only made my heart stop with sweetness, but you also let me know I had something good happening and it made me keep going.

**TrishnJeff4ever** I believe you have been through one of my other train wreck love stories, and well I thank you for the support you have given me on the ones that you have read. For this one, because it meant the most to me, you get my heartfelt thanks and I hope I can keep writing as well on the rest of my stories so that you keep coming back for more. Also I wanted to say good choice on the name, it makes me smile. They were such a good couple.

**A.J.:** Read above at Lexi's review in terms of how I feel when someone that isn't signed in reviews, I don't know if I want to write it all out seeing as how it means a lot that I am all mushy right now. I wanted to comment more on you then just a thank you, because I remember getting your review with the OMFG! When I read that at the beginning I knew I had something good, and I thank you for showing me that much emotion, it makes me keep trying to write something good. I hope that when I write the next one, you come back and do the same damn thing again, because that would be the best. Keep well and thanks for being a fan and for reading 21 chapters in a row. I've done that before and I know if the story sucks it isn't easy. The fact that you did that just means everything to me.

**Jennifer:** I am going to use this time to say thank you, but more then that I want to answer your question in case you come back to the story and want the answer to your question. When you upload to this site, if you have your story on a disk or CD, I would copy it to your C Drive and then make sure its in a spot where you can remember where you put it. When you go into the document manager (after you have signed up for an account) then you type in a title for that file you are going to upload and then click browse and then find the file you copied and then click OK and it will upload and take you to the Quick edit screen. Now I hope that helps you and well I hope to read something from you if it does. Thank you for reviewing and I hope I was of some help.

**kandiland** You said in your review that you wanted to find love like theirs, Shawn and Trish and I am here to tell you that since this whole thing spawned from my love of my husband Shawn(yeah ironic isn't it? LOL) it can happen and if you find him don't ever let him go. I believe it can happen for anyone, because of the fact that it happened to me and I didn't think it would either. So thank you for reviewing my story and liking where I took it and what I did with it, and I hope you come back for the rest of the love stories I have yet to tell.

**Note to Those Who Review after Thank You Is Posted:** Just as I did with the people listed above I want to say thank you to those that will review this story long after it has been finished and laid to rest. You all mean the world to me, taking time out of your day to read my writing and I will always be eternally grateful. For those of you that do read this after it is long ever, please feel free to join the rest of my wonderful fans with the rest of the stories. I would be more then glad to have you.

* * *


End file.
